High Twilight ¿te atreves a entrar?
by Mi-MundoTwiligth
Summary: High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a al que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amante, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses.  ¿Te atreves a entrar?
1. Chapter 1

_High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a ala que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amantes, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses._

_¿Te atreves a entrar?_

_-Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

**_Stephanie Meyer._**

_-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

BellaPov.  
>- mmm... que rico- decía cuando empecé a sentir que ya estaba a punto de llegar a un fabulosos orgasmo<br>-Si nena ya... vente para mí- me decía emm¿? como se llama, hay no tengo idea y tampoco no me importa mucho, lo único que importaba es que tenía una lengua de infarto...  
>-Ha...! siii- gritaba cuando me sentí llegar- WOW.! Eres muy bueno con esa lengua ¡eh!- lo tenía que reconocer enserio nunca había sentido una lengua así.<br>-Que te puedo decir nena- me dijo  
>-Bueno me tengo que ir... mi novio me espera - si deje a mi novio en la sala 4 del cine ya que le dije que iba al "baño" pero se me cruzaron las cosas- pero tenemos que repetir esto ¡eh.!- le dije<br>-Claro nena cuando quieras, ya sabes aquí ando  
>-¿Cual es tu nombre?- Si iba a repetir esto por lo menos debía saber su nombre<br>-Mike y tu Bella ¿cierto?  
>- Aja como lo sabes - la verdad no lo conocía y que recuerde nunca le dije mi nombre<br>- Ja ja ja - se empezó a reír ¿eh?- vamos a la misma escuela - me dijo... ¿QUE?  
>-¡Enserio...! Nunca te he visto ¿en qué salón vas?<br>- En el 3-B y tú en el A  
>- jaja bueno mañana entramos de nuevo así que por ahí te veré entonces<br>-jaja sip- me dijo no muy convencido  
>-bueno ahora si me voy- me recargue de le para bajarme del lava manos pero no sin antes plantarle un buen beso que casi me enciende de nuevo.<br>Empecé a salir bajándome el vestido cuando vi que estaba Alec, ya acabo la película? rayos si que me tarde  
>-Amor ya acabo la peli.? - le dije como quien no quiere la cosa<br>-Si , te tardaste mucho por qué?-Dios este chico es mi novio o mi papa..! Como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo ... Hago lo mismo que él hace no se qué dice..  
>-Hay amor pues por qué crees que soy tan linda he ?- Vi que fruncía el ceño - Por tardar así en el baño... ahora mejor vayámonos a tu casa ¿sip? tengo ganas de estar contigo...- le dije eso siempre funcionaba<br>-Oh.! Nena vamos estoy ansioso...  
>- Y yo mas...-<p>

IrinaPov  
>-Hola soy Irina deja tu mensaje después del tono (pii) - Escuche como sonó el tonito tonto que tiene la contestadora y me levante.. Dios me dolía la cabeza, una palabra "RESACA"<br>-Si buenos días soy el Director Carlisle Cullen hablo por la solicitud que envió para ejercer el High Twilight la queremos en el equipo, habrá una junta a las 3 de la tarde hasta entonces...  
>No lo podía creer me aceptaron ¡que bien! Toma esa madre saliendo de la UNI y ya tengo trabajo... Me estaba levantando para desayunar cuando vi que un "niño" (para mí) estaba saliendo del baño ... Genial no recuerdo haber tenido sexo ..<br>-Hola gracias por el polvo de anoche, me di una ducha espero no te moleste, emm te hablaron de tu trabajo ¿eres maestra?  
>-Aja... emm seguro que te lo pregunte anoche pero con todo el ruido del bar no te habré escuchado bien... ¿cuántos años tienes?<br>- jaja 17 ¿por?  
>-¡Joder! Encima de alcohólica, pederasta- Dios enserio me pase esta vez me lleva 5 años<br>- jaja- ni modo ya lo hice  
>-Esta foto esta rara- escuche que me decía- el de la cara cortada es ¿tu novio?<br>-No es lo que parece- esa foto... siempre me servía jaja- ósea si, quiero que los tíos piensen que es mi novio y estoy dolida por eso la corte para que cuando los tíos vengan y la vean piensen que me acuesto con ellos por despecho y así no se hacen ilusiones - Si eso siempre funcionaba  
>-Mmm teórico... pero si nada mas eso quieres simplemente puedes decirles que nada mas quieres un polvo de una noche y listo.<br>-Me cagan las personas que dicen eso, así que yo no lo voy a hacer, me quedo mejor con este método- le decía mientras me cambiaba, cuando voltee el chico estaba en bóxer y de espalda y me dejaba ver un muy buen redondeado y perfecto trasero  
>-Oye ¿cómo te llamas ?- le pregunte enserio no sabía cómo se llama<br>-Edward ¿y tú?- me contesto sin voltear así que tenia todavía el lindo paisaje- Irina ... Ya sé que por que me acosté contigo anoche- le dije y ahora con el ceño fruncido-tienes un buen trasero ¿he?  
>-Te gusta?- me dijo mientras se bajaba un lado del bóxer y agarrándolo con su mano me dejaba ver una nalga-Que mal que solo seas de un polvo de una noche- Touche<br>-¿Tu crees?- vi como se me acercaba lentamente y termina la distancia para besarle ... Dios que rico besa ... Fue bajando a mi cuello y sentí algo blando bajo mi espalda .. Era un hecho hoy tendría ¡acción...!

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo.

Soy nueva no sean duras. Besos

Monii.


	2. Chapter 2

EdwardPov.

-Hola mama

-Hola hijo… ¿Donde andabas? ¿Con quien? ¿Por que no llamaste? No llegaste a dormir anoche- Dios muchas preguntas como le hace? ahora se de donde saco lo hiperactivo Alice

-amm estaba en casa de Jasper, es que tomamos un poquito de mas ayer y mejor nos fuimos a su casa en vez de aquí mama.. ya era tarde..- Vi que se relajaba ppff... ya estuvo cayo..

-Mmmm ok! Hijo pero a la próxima me avisas-

-Si mama- le dije entono cansado- mm ahora voy a mi cuarto-estaba agotado esa irina uff.! Dios no he dormido nada

-Hijo recuerda que mañana empiezas la escuela acomoda tus cosa para que mañana no andes a la carrera- Si eso era verdad casi siempre llegaba tarde

-Mama no creo que me regañen, mi papa es el director- Eso era verdad

-Hijo el echo de que tu padre sea el director no significa que puedas hacer lo que quiera y eso implica llegar tarde entendido..?-

-Si mama ya entendí, ahora voy a mi cuarto- le decía mientras iba dispuesto a subir las escaleras cuando vi que fruncía el ceño - a acomodar mis cosas- y sonrió.

Eso de la escuela me hizo recordar lo del mensaje en la contestadora de Irina ... el que hablaba era mi padre y ella iba a ser una de las nuevas maestras y que maestra le diré que me de clases privadas .. Dios solo de imaginármela en papel mandón, una falda cortita una camisa blanca bien ceñida a su cuerpo mostrando sus voluptuosos pechos y una regla en la mano..! wow Dios mi amigo se despierta el tan solo pensarlo... de una cosa estaba seguro mi primer día de escuela iba a ser mas que interesante. Entre a mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue tirarme a mi cama… me estaba quedando dormido cuando...

-Eddyy!- EMMETT deberás con mi hermano siempre tan inoportuno...!

-Emmett que quieres estaba apunto de dormirme ... y ya te he dicho mas de mil veces que no me digas así...!

-Hay esta bien … Pero bueno dime donde andabas? y no me digas que en casa de Jasper que yo vengo de ahí- sonreí- sabes que difícil fue decirle una mentira a mama cuando me pregunto donde estaba y yo le dije con Jasper y me dijo y por que no te llegaste con Edward?- jaja- tarde como media hora en contestarle y decirle "me quede dormido?" y me dijo "esta bien" Dios y todo por tu culpa ahora si dime donde estabas?

-Dios Emmett eres un estúpido... pero bueno estaba follando con una tía que pfff...! y tiene 21 ...!

-No..! Enserio wow … estoy orgulloso de ti hermano- me dijo mientras fingía sacarse una lagrima

-Em deja el drama-

-Bueno es que es la primera vez que te acuestas con una mas grande...!

- Y eso no es lo interesante- Vi que fruncía el ceño

- ¿A no? ¿y que es mas interesante que follarte a una tía de 21?

-Ya lo sabrás en su momento Em.. Todo en su momento- Vi que sonreia- ahora largate quiero dormir…

-oh..! Lo puedes pedir amablemente - me decía mientras salia de mi cuarto. si por fin a descansar y esperar el sig. día ...

.

.

AlicePov.

-Oh! Esto es vida - estaba muy relajada gracias al polvito que me dio jane … Estábamos en un departamento que compramos entre mis hermanos, las gemelas, Ros y Jasper para las Partys, para tomar, fumar, drogarse y FOLLAR principalmente..

-Si Alice te lo he dicho no se por que no lo consumes mas seguido- me decía mientras se sorbía otro

-Ya te lo he dicho Jane esta cosa hace que te veas mas pálida y flaca pero no flaca "sexy" si no "Flacucha" me entiendes y también se te ven unas ojeras horribles, te consume ya lo dice el dicho.. Y bueno yo no me puedo permitir eso tengo que cuidar mi linda cara que es con lo que ligo chicos- 

- Jajaja - la maldita se reía -Solo tu cara? jaja 

- Bueno.. Hay tu me entiendes 

- Si pero pues yo lo consumo regularmente y mi cuerpo sigue igual o no? 

-Si pero tu eres una perra con suerte..!

si jaja lo ce-

-Bueno ya no se ven rojos mis ojos- tenia que llegar a mi casa normal y tener los ojos " rojos " eso no era normal que digamos..

-No ya se fue el efecto... ya puedes llegar a tu casa para que tu mami vea a su nena linda que no rompe ni un plato y no sabe que significa Sexo"

-Mi mama no piensa eso- vi que se iba reventar a carcajadas .. bueno si mi mama no sabia que consumía y eso y que tenia sexo regularmente y.. bueno no sabia muchas cosas .. en fin- Que te den jane.!

-Si chiquita buena propuesta ahorita voy a buscar a alguien-loca

-Bueno nos vemos mañana ... Recuerda primer día de clases y hay que llegar a marcar territorio para los de primero… Les vamos a decir quien manda y ese es el B - Si mañana llegaban los de 1º y no faltaba alguien que se crea mucho y esas cosas tontas pero nosotros les pondríamos los pies sobre la tierra-

-Oh! Si es verdad bueno ya vete... - me corren... Me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla y la muy idiota movió su cara y me agarro de los cachetes para plantarme un beso en la boca.. Maldita jane no me gusta que haga eso aunque debo reconocer que se siente bien es diferente al besar a un hombre..

-¡Jane! te he dicho que no me beses-

-Como si no te gustara...Ya vete... oh! vas sexy ¿he? quien quita hay nuevos "buenos" que sepan follar rico y duro y que tengan una lengua y...

-¡Jane...! jaja maldita me estoy calentando perra-

-Eso era lo que quería bueno vete ya o tu papi te regañara..!

-CÁLLATE ...! Adiós


	3. Chapter 3

_-Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a ala que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amantes, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses._

_¿Te atreves a entrar?  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>JanePov.<span>

Estaba saliendo del "DepSex" así bautizamos al departamento que compramos entre mis amigos para..

-¡Jane!-Voltee y me di cuenta que era Rose, venia corriendo y con un "regalo"

-Rose ¿que traes ahí he?- le dije en tono pícaro señalando la bolsa que traía entre sus manos.

Bueno son unas SKY y Caribe Cooler, son cosas ligeras pero bueno mañana entramos a la escuela así que tenemos que estar bien ósea "no crudas" o ¿no?-jaja Rose en el plan de "Estudiante Ejemplar" eso no se veía todos los días

-Si Rose aja- le deje mientras me aguantaba la risa

-Salías del "DepSex"?- preguntó

-Si estaba con Alice, pero tenia que irse ya sabes si no su papi le pega

-jajá si... vamos ¿sip?-me rogó remarcando la "p" en su si- no me quiero tomar esto sola..-me dijo triste

-Bueno vamos, pero nada mas por que traes eso- le decía mientras señalaba la bolsa que sostenía

-Interesada- me dijo con el ceño fruncido- bueno y dime ¿que hacían Alice y tu en el depa eh?- me pregunto picarona, mientras habría la puerta del "DepSex" .

-Ni pienses mal Rosalie Hale...Sucia - le grite y entre corriendo al departamento- jajaj mensa, vino adarce un toque, ya sabes su dosis se...- ni siquiera termine de hablar cuando me interrumpió.

-Ahh!-grito Dios casi me mata del susto-¿Tienes? ¡Dame.!- me dijo toda loca y me le que viendo con cara de "No acabas de echarme tu sermón de Estudiante Ejemplar y no se que mas"

-¿QUE? la escuela es estresante, así que hay que estar lo mas posiblemente relajadas que se pueda- me decía en tono intelectual jaja- ahora voy por vasos y hielos para esto - alzo las botellas - y tu divide el polvo ok?

-Ok.! - me senté en el suelo de la sala, saque un poco de el "polvo" y lo esparcí un poco en la mesita que teníamos de centro, saque una tarjeta y lo dividí.

-¿Ya?- me pregunto Rose mientras acomodaba los vasos y botellas en un lado de la mesa.

-A si es- le dije, y agarre mi vaso para servirme un trago.

-Bien, ahora a relajarnos- Se sentó a un lado mío mientras al mismo tiempo sorbíamos el "polvito mágico"

-Oh..! si esto es vida - escuche que decía rose, me recosté en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, cuando de repente sentí que mis labios eran atacados por otros, Rose siempre asía eso cada que se metía una raya.! claro que yo gustosa le correspondí al beso, sentía como movía sus labios con desesperación, poco a poco se fue intensificando el beso, cuando sentí como metía su lengua sin permiso, claro tampoco me iba a quejar, se hizo una batalla de estas un buen rato pero, ya lo dice el dicho todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, así que nos fuimos separando poco a poco, no se como fue, que paso, pero de repente nos estábamos revolcando de risa... hay.! por que me hago mensa claro que lo ce " efectos de la buena raya que nos pusimos "!

-Jane - me dijo Rose con la respiración agitada

-¿Dime nena?

-¿Como es follar con una chica? digo.. emm hay Dios..!- jaja me daba mucha risa, aparte de que se puso como roja y eso no era muy usual en ella- ósea te he besado, igual a Alice y así pero nunca he follado con una mujer ¿como es? tu eres bi" debes saber ¿no?- me pregunto rose algo sonrojada y medio ida por estar todavía con los efectos del "polvo"

-Claro que se Rosie cariño, y follar con una chica, si , es rico, delicioso, diferente y eso ami me gusta- le dije recordando una de las escenas de cuando estuve con una chica - y dime ¿Por que tanto interés, he?

-no lo ce, me llamo la atención, pero estén, dime ¿disfrutas?- me preguntaba rose con una cara de ¡explícame! - Ósea mira, un chico tiene su pene, y cuando" te lo mete" ¿wOw!, se siente mas que bien como lo " mete y saca" bueno tu sabes pero ¿una mujer? te mete un dedo ¿si? wow pero eso hasta yo lo puedo hacer, si, me ¿captas? y aquí va la pregunta ¿2 mujeres disfrutan sin un pene ? no me lo creo ha ha..- me decía moviendo su dedo indice de una lado a otro.

-Jaja, Rose eres una ¡tonta! estas loca, de verdad cada cosa que dices- me dio mucha risa su comentario, enserio

-Mira, pues con una mujer ya sabes es coño con coño y se rosan, y eso se siente bastante bien e igual se puede hacer el Oral, y hacerlo con una mujer es mejor que con un hombre, ya que conoce tus puntos sensibles y exactos, también se hace el 69 que déjame decirte no hay nada mejor que eso ósea "te comes un coño mientras se comen el tuyo y..- no termine de hablar ya que Rose volvió a atacar mis labios la muy zorra se había ¡excitado! aunque claro debo reconocer que yo también jaja

-Rose- trataba se separarla- Rose cariño- le dije cuando se alejaba poco a poco- mira si tanto quieres saber si 2 mujeres disfrutan entonces vayamos a la segunda base ¿quieres?

-No lo ce Jane, a mi me gustan los hombres..- empezó a decir pero la corte

-Rose!, yo lo ce, mira esto va ser como cuando te dice que "no te drogues" pero lo haces y se siente bien es excitante sentir que haces lo que se supone que no, e igual estar con una mujer que en "La ley de la vida no debe ser así" lo hace emocionante, y emocionante es igual a excitante, o ¿no lo crees?- Vi que lo estaba pensando y poco a poco se fue transformando una sonrisa sexy en su rostro

-Ok! Tienes razón, a la verga yo quiero probar.

-Ja ja esa es la actitud cariño, ahora que empiece el ¡Show!- me abalance sobre ella para besarle, hasta quedar recostadas en el suelo de la sala la cual iba a ser testigo de lo que aquí va a pasar, Rose empezó a pasar sus manos por mi espalda, mientras yo empecé abajar mis labios a su cuello y así poco a poco llegando a toparme con el botón principal de su blusa, lentamente fui desabrochando uno a uno , hasta que dejo a mi vista sus pechos, que eran lindos en su totalidad, empecé a besarlos por encima del brasier , acto seguido ella arqueo su espalda, momento que aproveche para desabrocharlo y liberarlos de aquella prisión.

-Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno nena- le dije

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas aqui esta el 3 capitulo de esta historia espero les guste..!<p>

Besos..

Monii


	4. Chapter 4

_-Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a ala que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amantes, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses._

_¿Te atreves a entrar?  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>BellaPov.<span>

-¡Joder! Tania contesta- decía en voz alta al teléfono, así es, ya era la quinta vez que le marcaba y nada.

-¿Si? - ¡Por fin!

-¡Joder Tania! ¿Por qué no contestabas?, bueno eso ya no importa, ya estas lista ¿no?

-¿Lista? aja, ¿para qué me voy a alistar bella?-

-¡Joder Tania! - Esa palabra se había vuelto mi favorita, de hecho siempre lo era... cada que hablaba con Tania, No ce porque pero con ella era imposible no salirte de tus casillas y por tal motivo me hacia decir esa palabra, bueno aunque claro no es que yo tuviera un vocabulario muy ejemplar que digamos verdad - Como que ¿para qué? para ir a la escuela ¡que más!-Si, hoy regresábamos de nuevo a clases, y por lo visto Tania lo olvido esos es más que "genial" y estoy siendo sarcástica.

-¡Oh! ja ja lo olvide - ¡No! pense sarcásticamente esto del sarcasmo igual se me da muy bien con Tania, fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos cuando se empezó a reír y no era una risa cualquiera era su "risa" esa que dice " escúchame estoy Drogada."

-Mira Tania, habla a Kate y me la pones al cel. ¿si?-le pedí antes de que le dijera hasta de lo que se iba a morir

-Ja ja Claro Belly-Bells - me dijo riéndose - ¡Kate!.. ¡Katesitaa! ja ja ¡KATE! -Escuche como le gritaba a Kate, era muy chistoso jaja de echo ella hacia eso cada que se me metía una raya y digamos que ella no era de consumir "POCO"

-¿Qué? Tania porque gritas así- escuche que decía Kate- ¿Tania? ¿Estás drogada? no ce porque te pregunto, si si lo estas, ¡Joder Tania! - Ya me di cuenta que no soy la única que dice esa palabra ja ja - Estúpida tenemos que estar en la escuela en menos de una hora, y ¿qué haces tú? te drogas, es que la verdad tu no entiendes nada, siempre es lo mismo Tania, ya te lo ..- y escuche como seguía hablando y hablando Kate, pero nada que me la pasaba, ya me canse voy a interrumpir

-¡Tania! - le grite para que recordare porque motivo le hablo a Kate, y ese no era para que la regañaran

-¡Oh si! Kate es Belly-Bells

-¿Bella? que pasa, perdón es que Tania esta...

-Drogada si lo ce, no es muy raro o ¿sí?

-No- dijo con la voz apagada y triste, me daba un poco de pena Kate ha sufrido mucho por su hermana, no le gustaba que se drogara (muy seguido) pero ¡Sorpresa! a Tania eso le encantaba.

-Bueno al grano, tranquiliza a Tania, porque sabes que si se da cuenta el director le va ir mal

-Si bells lose, bueno ahora dime ¿qué paso?

-Oh si, Mira Alec va pasar por ustedes como en media hora, le dices que por favor pase por Nessie, ahí van a estar Riley y Jake y por último que pase por mí, bueno aunque eso no se lo tienes que decir soy su novia así que, bueno

-Sipi- me dijo como niña infantil- ¿y eso? porque nos vamos todos juntos, nunca lo hacemos

-Pues porque mas es OBVIO, hoy ingresan nuevos, los de primero, y eso implica gente que se cree más de lo que es y nosotros el 3°A vamos a asegurarnos de recordarles quienes son en realidad.

-Oh ¡sí! entonces te veo en un rato ¿vale? besos

-Si un beso- corto la llamada, High Twilight ¡Ahí te vamos!

.

.

JasperPov

-¿Ros?

-¿Qué? Dime

-¿Has visto el pantalón que deje ayer aquí en la cama? - le dije mientras revolvía toda la ropa de mi cajón, ya me había cansado llevaba media hora buscándolo y nada.

-Mmm.. nop- remarco la "p"- pero vi que mama se llevo unos- huy que alivio dije para mi mismo- y los metió a lavar- ha y... ¿QUE? ¡No! me lleva, ahí tenia 5 grandes

-¡Me lleva! ¡Maldición! ¡Mamá! - gritaba mientras salía corriendo a la terraza- Mamá dime que no metiste mis pantalones a lavar.

-Pues si

-¡Joder Mamá! ahí tenia 5 grandes

-pues es una pena ¿no?- me dijo ¿enojada?

-Si para ti, porque me vas a tener que dar dinero para la escuela - a este juego podían jugar 2, me empecé a regresar a mi cuarto cuando me hablo

-Ah. Mira ¿Es esto tu Dinero?- se acerco y me agarro la mano y me dejo el sobre en la palma de esta y era un "polvo"- ¿Que te he dicho de las Drogas Jasper?

-Si mama lo siento - le dije nada arrepentido por supuesto

-Si mama lo siento - me imito- Que tal y Rosalie lo ve , y el da por probar- JA y un gran JA , Si Rosalie me enseño hasta podría decir.

-Si ¿Ya?

- Ya vete a desayunar, para que llegues a la escuela, hoy es su primer y no devén llegar tarde ¿vale?

-Sí pero me vas a dar dinero.

.

.

.

Cuando entramos a la escuela, nos informaron por la secretaria que había una junta para los de 3° en las gradas, no nos dijeron para que o qué pero la verdad poco me importaba, empecé a caminar hacia ellas cuando vi a Alice, era mi oportunidad de empezar de cero y hablarle , el año pasado le quise llegar pero cuando me anime ella me dijo que no y cuando le pregunte por qué me dijo que ella no está solo para calentar camas de uno, que no hay privilegios a nadie, pero por ahí me dijo Rose que María mi ex- novia le dijo que yo termine con Ella por su culpa y muchas cosas entonces según Rose ella no quiso tener problemas con ella por eso me dijo que no, ya que yo no le era indiferente "palabras de Rose no mías"

- Hola Alice - le dije cuando llegue alado de ella

-Hola- me dijo indiferente

-Este año si serás ¿mi novia? chiquita - le dije seductor

-Mira, en primera no me digas chiquita, en segunda no, no te haré caso, y la ultima sabes ¿por qué? por qué no me gusta estar atada a una persona, así que no pierdas tu tiempo

-Pues es mi problema si lo pierdo ¿no?

-Pues haya tú- me dijo y se adelanto

Cuando llague a las gradas la mayoría estaban ocupadas pero vi a Rose levantando su mano, me había apartado un lugar por eso quiero a mi hermana.

-Buenos Días Estudiantes, Miren voy a ser breve y directo, esta junta es para avisarles que recorreré los grupos ahora nada mas llegara al "E" porque el "A y el B" se unirán ya que escasean de alumnos es cada uno de estos por la baja que hubo, bueno eso es todo, disfruten su primer Día de clases y por favor "No se metan en problemas"

-Son buena onda los del A ¿Jas?- me pregunto Rose

- Pues yo creo que si varios de ahí van al mismo GYM que yo y me caen muy bien.

-Ojala así sean todos

-Si

IrinaPov

Faltaban 5 minutos para el comienzo de mi clase y no encontraba el salón que me todo ¡genial! pensé sarcásticamente, el primer día como profesora y voy a llegar tarde, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni sentí cuando una chica choco conmigo, si no, hasta que grito por el golpe que se dio, rápidamente empezó a recoger sus cosas y me agache a ayudarle.

-Toma

-Gracias

-No hay de que- Se iba a ir cuando la detuve- Oye ¿donde esta el salón 14?

-Si yo voy a ese ¿Vamos?

-Claro

-¿Eres nueva?

-Si soy la nueva profesora de filosofía

-Wow ¡Enserio! creí que eras alumna

-¡Oh! pues gracias por quitarme unos años

-Es muy bonita y joven, cual es su nombre

-Irina y el ¿tuyo?

-Soy Ángela, bueno es aquí profesora - Hasta que la chica paso delante mío me di cuenta de cómo vestía, era muy peculiar, tenía como un corsé que le llegaba al obligo y en este tenía un percing, tenía un escote muy revelador, igual tenía una mini falda y unos tacones con tiritas como del numero 11 (Esta en mis fotos) ¡Dios! ¿Así se viste para la escuela? ya me imagino a las demás.

Entre al salón y en cuanto me vieron todos fueron a sus lugares, se escucho uno que otro chiflido, que muy gustosa recibí, si, me encantaba que hicieran eso me recordaba lo bonita que era.

.

.

BellaPov

-Hola me llamo Irina y soy su nueva profesora de filosofía

-Hola- dijimos todos al unisonó

-Bien vamos a empezar la clase con una pregunta ¿que los hace feliz?- ja ja que pregunta, todos empezamos a reír.

-Haber por ejemplo: Tania Denali

-Profe si en su cumpleaños, su padre le regalara, dinero para ir a un cirujano a hacerse un aumento de talla en los pechos eso ¿le haría feliz? Porque a mi si- jaja Tania mensa cada cosa que se le ocurre

- oh. Enserio entonces ya sabemos que le haría feliz a Tania, bueno y a ustedes ¿Que los hace feliz?

-Podemos decir lo que queramos - Dijo Kate

-Si claro- respondió la profesora

-El pomo- dijo el estúpido de Jake ja ja y la profe se empezó a reír, bueno si así estamos me toca opinar.

-FOLLAR- dije claro y fuerte- todos empezaron a reír

-Si quieres nena yo puedo hacerte feliz - Voltee para ver quien hablo pero era un chavo que estaba en la puerta, apenas llegaba.

Vi como la profesora se le quedaba viendo, pues ¡cómo no! el chavo no estaba nada mal ¿será que si me quiera hacer feliz? La profesora seguía ida, aturdida, lo vio no sé cómo, luego hubo una sonrisa en su cara y después ¿enojo? luego otra vez una sonrisa pero diferente como que ¿sexy?, ya se había tardado viéndole será que ¿la pone? ja ja me reí de mi propio pensamiento.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas aquí el cuarto capitulo..!<p>

¿Qué les pareció? Comenten…

Besos…

Gracias a las primera lectoras que tengo espero les vaya gustando como queda esto….

Pásense por mi otro fic – De todo un poco:

**Summary:**

_Dos "mejores amigos" que ya no pueden reprimir el DESEO que sienten y dan un cambio a su amistad...  
>Una Alice que no le gusta esa relación ya que "No acabara bien", Por el contrario Rose la apoya totalmente...<br>Y Jane una "friky" enamorada de Edward y ¿Un cambio de imagen?_

_._

_._

_De todo un poco:_

_¿Amistad? ¿ Traición? "Deseo" ¿sexo? y ¿Amor?_

**Les llama la atención: espero que si….**

**Monii.**


	5. Chapter 5

_-Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_*-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a ala que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amantes, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses._

_¿Te atreves a entrar?_

* * *

><p><span>EdwardPov.<span>

Estaba llegando al salón 14 para mi primera clase, ya era tarde y eso lo sabia, pero era parte del plan ¿Que plan? el de ver su cara de la "profesora" Irina en cuanto me viera, así que es un poco inmaduro pero no me pude aguantar.

Aparte la quiero otra vez entre mis piernas, aunque sabía que eso sería difícil ya que sabiendo que soy su alumno no "seria ético" ¡Bah! pero al diablo la ética, yo la quería escuchar gemir de nuevo y lo iba conseguir, como que me llamo Edward Cullen.

Cuando llegue al salón se escuchaban risas, me asome en este para poder pasar pero nadie se inmuto de mi presencia y me quede recargado en la puerta escuchando de que hablaban.

-... y a ustedes ¿que los hace feliz?- ¿que? que, que pregunta mas estúpida pude pensar.

-¿Podemos decir lo que queramos?- Preguntó... ¿Kate? creo que ese era su nombre era del otro salón y como nos acababan de unir no los conocía del todo.

-Claro- respondió la sexy profesora

-El POMO- dijo Jacob, a el si lo conocía, iba al mismo GYM que yo. Escuche como todos empezaron a reír hasta la profesora.

-FOLLAR- dijo una chica, a ella no la recordaba, aunque era raro conocía a todas las chicas de la escuela y mas si eran bonitas y sexys, y esta no se quedaba atrás, su cabello era de un color café-castaño, ondulado, tenia unos ojos verdes, una cara bonita en si, no llevaba mucho maquillaje y eso la hacía ver natural, vestía una blusa azul de 3/4, que contrastaba con el color de su piel, tenia unas pulseras entrelazadas en su mano derecha que le hacían ver ¿como decirlo? que tenia el "control", lo que mas me gusto es que tenia una sonrisa sexy en su cara al decir, que Follar la hacia feliz, sin pensarlo 2 veces me anime a decirle lo que pensaba y así lo hice.

-Si quieres nena yo puedo hacerte feliz.- le dije con una sonrisa sexy y enseguida vi como todos voltearon buscando la voz que dijo aquello, y si, en menos de segundos tenía todas las miradas puestas en mi, incluyendo a la "profesora", y así empezó el juego, vi como a Irina se le desencajo la cara al verme, primero me vio con una sonrisa, luego creo que reacciono y se dio cuenta que iba a ser un estudiante de ella y de una cara feliz paso a una de enojo, si, como lo supuse, pero después paso a una sonrisa ¿sexy?, eso me agarro por sorpresa, pero en ese momento supe, que después de todo no iba a ser tan complicado volver a sentir su dulce coño dentro de mi, y eso me puso mas que feliz.

-Buenos días _profesora_¿puedo pasar?- le dije con una voz sexy que sabia que a todas les encantaba e Irina no iba a ser al excepción.

-Cla-ro - dijo nerviosa y algo sonrojada

-Empecé a adentrarme al salón en busca de un lugar cuando pase a lado de la chica "Follar me hace feliz", me detuve, le di una sonrisa y me agache a la altura de su cara.

-Tu me dices nena para cuando puedo hacerte feliz, aunque te aclaro que al hacerlo también me arias feliz a mi así que matamos 2 pájaros de un tiro ¿no crees?- y me retira hacia mi lugar, me senté con Jasper, la mayoría de las clases así lo hacíamos.

Pasaron varios minutos y todo seguía en silencio, hasta que la profesara recordó eso, que era "profesora " y por ende estaba dando clases y hablo.

-Bueno chavos, para la siguiente clase quiero un ensayo, de 'Que los hace felices' ¿ok?, supongo que todos se conocen o ¿hay alguien nuevo?- Y mi hermana levanto la mano

-Profesora no todos nos conocemos es que acaban de juntar 2 salones el A y el B, convirtiéndolo en A. - Dijo muy filosófica Alice.

-Ok, bueno entonces para que se conozcan cada quien me dirá su nombre ¿vale?. Haber empieza la fila de la izquierda- era la fila en la que me encontraba yo.

-Me llamo Riley- En realidad a la mayoría de los hombres los conocía, todos íbamos al mismo Gimnasio

-Yo soy Renessme, pero me gusta que me digan Nessie

-¿Perdón? ¿Como dijiste? Nessie como el monstro - Y todos empezaron a reír, en realidad se me hizo muy grosero el comentario, y como siempre tenia que ser el inmaduro de Tyler "idiota" pensé.

-Haber mas respeto para tu compañera ¿si?- Dijo la profe

- Si maldito estúpido, Tyler - dijo una cava, tampoco la conocía, pero era muy sexy, me frustraba no conocer a estos bombones, de verdad, lo que me he perdido, pero bueno tengo desde ahora todo el tiempo para conocerlas, y claro también para que ellas conozcan a mi "amiguito"

-Cállate zorra chupa pollas-contesto Tyler

-Haber chicos aquí nadie le va a venir a faltar el respeto a nadie ¿ok?

-Imbécil- dijo mi hermana

-Enana- contesto Tyler

-Pero profesora eso no es una falta de respeto, si es Zorra es Zorra- Dijo Tania, a esa chica bien que la conocía y _muy_a fondo, vi como su hermana le tapaba la boca, para que no dijera nada mas, pero demasiado tarde la profa le dio una mirada, que daba miedo.

-Haber... ¿Tu?

-Tania

-Fuera de mi clase

-¡Estas loca! - grito Tyler

-¿Perdón? también fuera, vamos , para que les de el aire y cuando estén mas relajados vuelven.

-Eh. Tranquila profe, relájese un poco ¿no?- dijo Mike, tenia que ser el, parece que no puede vivir sin Tyler

-Tu también, por hablador ¡fuera!- todos reventamos en risas.

De verdad que la profesora enojada se veía sexy, sus gestos lo eran.

Después del incidente de "agresión verbal" la profesora siguió con su clase y así hasta que tocaron el timbre, todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas, yo lo hice pero con lentitud, seguía la segunda parte del plan y necesitaba estar a solas con ella vi como todos empezaron a retirarse, y en segundos quedo vació el salón, me pare y me dirigí hacia el escritorio, Irina estaba muy concentrada en sus apuntes que ni cuenta se dio que me acerque.

-Disculpe profesora- dijo como buen alumno con una duda.

Vi como se levantaba de su silla y se posicionaba delante mío recargando su espalda en el escritorio, levanto su rostro, sin expresión alguna.

-Mira una cosa, tu y yo no nos conocemos, ese día éramos 2 personas distintas a lo que somos hoy ¿ok?

-Si ese día éramos 2 personas deseando follar hasta desfallecer- Vi como se tenso al decir la palabra "follar", me dedico una de sus miradas así que me rendí... no del todo- vale, vale.- me empecé a retirar cuando ella me detuvo.

-Edward

-¿si?

-Tu sabias que...-no la deje terminar ya que sabia a que se refería

-¿Que ibas a ser mi profesora? si, soy el hijo del Director

-¡Joder! bien por mi- Dijo sarcástica

-Bueno me voy.- pero me pare en seco cuando una idea cruzo en mi mente- me podrías decir, ¿que es lo que hay que traer para la siguiente clase?- me miro algo extrañada

-Un ensayo de 'Que es lo que te hace feliz'- me fui acercando a ella con pasos felinos, y vi como ella retrocedía hasta que choco contra el escritorio, quede de frente a ella y apoye una mano en el escritorio a un costado de su cintura, con la otra mano empecé a acariciar su rostro.

-Y no prefieres que te demuestre que es lo que me hace feliz- y Sin pensarlo estampe mis labios contra los de ella, poco a poco el beso empezó a volverse intenso, y no solo el beso, pose mis manos en sus caderas y la senté al escritorio y ella enseguida abrió sus piernas para envolverme con estas, empecé a bajar mis labios por su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, solté botón por botón de su camisa, cuando termine aleje un poco mi rostro para poder deleitarme con aquellos voluptuosos pechos que estaban adornados por un hermoso brasier rojo intenso que hacia que se vieran apretaditos y apetitosos,( mis fotos ) rápidamente dirigí mi mano hacia el broche de esta y lo desprendí, vi como sus pechos quedaron medio caídos, sus "tetitas" estabas erizadas a mas no poder, le dirigí una mirada sexy, y en un segundo ya me estaba deleitando con el sabor del pecho izquierdo mientras mi mano jugaba con el derecho, ella gemía lo mas bajo que podía, claro quien se puede resistir a gemir cuando soy yo quien te da el placer ¿arrogante? si lo ce así soy, mi otra mano empezó a descender por todo su cuerpo, su cintura, caderas, sus piernas hasta que encontré el inicio de su falda, no me había fijado en su vestimenta pero era como en mi imaginación una falda negra totalmente ceñida a sus piernas, aunque al envolverme se le subió dejándome ver hasta su tanguita color rojo que hacía juego con el brasier, lentamente fui adentrando mi mano entre sus piernas y removí a un lado el tanguita para poder, sentir que estaba ¡empapadisima! poco a poco metí un dedo dentro de su centro, y escuche como gimió mas alto de lo normal empecé a bombearle lento, y así entro el segundo, bombee un poco mas fuerte

-Ed..ward mas..as rápido- me dijo entrecortada por la excitación, y así lo hice empecé a bombear duro y rápido ella no dejaba de gemir, estaba apunto de llegar lo sentía

-Si _profesora_ , vente para mi - le decía, mientras metía un tercer dedo para darle mas rápido su orgasmo, sacaba y metía estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera escuche que hablaron solo hasta que Irina por instinto cerro sus piernas dejando mi mano atrapada entre estas y con esto mis dedos en su coño.

-Disculpe profesora no sabia que estaba _ocupada_- dijo la chica de hace un rato si la de "Follar me hace feliz" -Es que se me olvido un libro- dijo señalando una banca y si, efectivamente ahí estaba su libro.

-Edward saca tu mano- me susurro Irina al momento que habría sus piernas y como por instinto o no se que paso la saque como si quemara, y eso llamo a atención de la chica quien se dio cuenta de donde había sacado mi mano, tenia la mano enfrente mío con los jugos de Irina y con una sonrisa sexy me acerque un poco mas a la chica y los metí en mi boca, empecé a chuparlos como si mis dedos fueran una paleta de chocolate y yo un niño en probarlos por primera vez, vi como ella en vez de que se inmutara me veía con una sonrisa sexy y un brillo en sus ojos que enseguida reconocí como "deseo", saque mis dedos de mi boca ye me acerque mas a ella hasta que nuestros alientos chocaron y pase mi lengua por sus labios que se veían mas que apetitosos, pero los probaría en otro momento me separe de ella, le guiñe un ojo y salí de ahí.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, espero les este gustando este fic..!<p>

Este capitulo en lo personal me encanta..!

el siguiente que viene es un encuentro Ed/Bells ... y esta bueno...

jejej besos...

Recomienden el fic, se los agrdeceria.. y si pueden pacense por el otro:

Summary:

_Dos "mejores amigos" que ya no pueden reprimir el DESEO que sienten y dan un cambio a su amistad...  
>Una Alice que no le gusta esa relación ya que "No acabara bien", Por el contrario Rose la apoya totalmente...<br>Y Jane una "friky" enamorada de Edward y ¿Un cambio de imagen?_

_.__De todo un poco:_

_¿Amistad? ¿ Traición? "Deseo" ¿sexo? y ¿Amor?_


	6. Chapter 6

_-Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_*-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a ala que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amantes, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses._

_¿Te atreves a entrar_

* * *

><p><span>BellaPOV.<span>

Cabe decir que me quede mas que ¿anonadada? ¿Sorprendida? ¿Excitada? si, esa era la palabra, totalmente excitada, ¡quien no lo estaría! después de semejante show que me hizo el chico "dedos", si un sobrenombre que le quedaba bastante bien.

No se como fue pero en unos segundos, lo tenia frente a mi, mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se "chupaba" los dedos con tanta devoción, como si se le fuera la vida en ello ¡No me lo puedo creer hasta ahora!, y después lo que vino, estuve así de nada de tirármele encima para probar esos labios jugosos y apetitosos que carga, y después no me hubiera molestado tener una sesión de sexo "ruda y fuerte" ¡Dios! me estaba excitando,¡ MAS! el solo pensarlo.  
>El que pasara su lengua por mis labios fue putamente algo que no esperaba, y que me excito de sobre manera, pude sentir como me mojaba al instante.<p>

La profesora no se quedaba atrás, estaba en trance, mirando hacia la puerta dejándome ver que estaba semi-desnuda.

-Profesora- salió de su trance y volteo a verme - su ropa- le dije señalándola con mi dedo

-Oh Dios! que pena contigo- Y como si viniera un tornado se empezó a vestir, en menos de un segundo ya lo estaba y con el maquillaje en su mano retocándose.

-No se preocupe- le conteste después de varios minutos-Bueno me tengo que ir

-Claro nos vemos en clase Isabella

-Bella, Dígame Bella

-Bien. Entonces Bella - le sonreí, y me dirigí hacia la salida, tenía mi mano puesta en la perilla de la puerta cuando la profesora me habló.  
>-Bella,.. Este podrías no decirle a nadie lo que viste ¿Por favor?- Ni si quiera había pensado en eso<p>

-Yo no he visto nada - respondí con una sonrisa

-Gracias- asentí-de verdad-sonreí y salí.

Inmediatamente sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo izquierdo "nada amable" debo aclarar,y en menos de segundos estaba siendo acorralada por un cuerpo contra la pared de... ¿Donde estaba?.

-¡Que rayos!- vocifere y al levantar mi vista pude darme cuenta que el responsable de esto, era el chico dedos, tenia una sonrisa de lado ene su cara, como si la situación le divirtiera, pero al parecer ¡Así lo era!

-Hola - ¿Que?

-¿Hola? me encerraste en un... ¿donde estamos?

-Una bodega de intendencia

-Aja, bueno me encerraste aquí solo para decirme "Hola"- Dije algo ¿recelosa? ¿Por que? no lo ce _por que mientes si lo sabes, Sabes que en el fondo te hubiera gustado que al encerrarte te diera un beso apasionado y claro un poco de sexo "rudo y duro" muy Duro" no te hubiera caído nada mal._¡Cállate! maldita voz que hay en mi cabeza. ¡agr!

- No, pero es una manera de empezar- vi como empezó a acercar su cara hacia un lado de mi cuello y soplo, sentí como todos mis vellitos se erizaron, pero eso no lo detuvo llego al lóbulo de mi ojera y le dio un mordisco, gemí- Nena, espero que por tu propio bien no digas nada de lo que viste hace un rato-me susurro al oído, ya que ni siquiera se había movido de esa posición.

-¿Es todo?- pregunte y regreso a su posición actual para verme fijamente a los ojos y asentir-bueno Adiós - intente separarme de el para salir, pero no me dejo

-Tranquila, ¿tan rápido te quieres ir? ¿así? sin nada ni un beso o algo- me dijo algo arrogante _pero_ eso _no le quita lo guapo_. "otra vez esa voz"

-Si. Para eso tengo novio- eso era totalmente falso, claro que quería algo y eso era mas que un beso.

-¿Novio? así que estas "ocupada" lastima.- dijo haciendo una mueca de lado - y ¿quien es el afortunado? ¿dime? ¿como se llama?

-Alec Smitt- le dije muy orgullosa de que el lo fuera.  
>Ja ja aunque de novios solo teníamos el titulo por que ni siquiera nos respetábamos , la cosa era fácil, tienes ganas de follar y no encuentras a alguien "dispuesto", para eso estaba tu novio para complacerte, punto final, y claro también el titulo no podía dárselo a cual sea, y Alec era el mas guapo de mi clase, folla rico y besa bien, y yo para el ¡Vamos! todos en esta escuela quisieran follarme, no es por alardear soy sexy, tengo bien pronunciado mi cuerpo y unos pechos que pudiera apostar que la mitad de la escuela tiene sueños eróticos de como poder follármelos, y Alec solo supo jugar bien sus cartas, salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche una sonora carcajada<p>

-Nena es ¿Enserio?- asentí- Puedo follarte mejor que el si es ese el motivo por el que estas con el.

-¿Ah si? no lo creo- le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Estas segura?

-Muy, muy segura

-Pues yo pienso que no- lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar a centímetros de mis labios- Sabes que te puedo follar mejor que el

-¿Y por que piensas eso?

-Fácil - Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de fruncir el ceño, responderle o algo, reaccione solo cuando sentí como metía su mano debajo de mi falda y sentía mi centro, pero si como lo metió lo saco enseguida.

-Eres una chica mentirosa y mala ¿sabes?

-¿Por que?- le dije un poco cohibida por lo que hizo hace un segundo

-Mira - me mostró su dedo- Estas mojada, esos significa que el show de hace un rato te dejo excitada- y sin mas metió su dedo a su boca para chuparlo- Sabes exquisito- trague en seco- y dime ¿ por que no llevas ropa interior, tu falda es de tablones que déjame decirte hace que te veas mas sexy de lo que eres , pero no creo que a tu novio le guste que cuando venga un viento la alce y deje una buena vista para todos o ¿si?-

Así era llevaba una falda de tablones "corta y roja " tipo colegiala y la ropa interior si llevaba ¡lo juro!.(Mis fotos)  
>No hacía mucho rato que me tope con Tony, un chico muy guapo empezamos a platicar y una cosa llevo a la otra hasta que quedamos encerrados en un cubículo del baño de niñas, yo subida en la "caja" de la taza y con el dándome duro con su gran polla, después de terminar empece a acomodar mi ropa aunque no tenia mucho que acomodar ya que fuimos directamente al grano, solo me quito mi tanga me penetro y listo, pero el muy imbécil cuando se la pedí no me la quiso regresar, por mas que le suplique que lo hiciera ya que si Alec se daba cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior me traería "PROBLEMAS" no lo hizo " No todos los días te puedo follar nena, tu novio parece tu padre, así que este es un recuerdito" palabras dichas por Tony.<p>

-¿No me vas a responder?

-¿Para que lo quieres saber?

-Simple curiosidad

-Si llevaba-frunció su ceño

-Llevabas, eso significa que te portaste mal hace un rato ¿he?- sonrió- Y dime ¿no deseas hacer la tarea de filosofía-

-¿ah?-dije sin entender y con el ceño fruncido

-Si chiquita la podemos hacer "juntos" recuerdas "¿Que te hace feliz?- Y como si un flash apareciera, entendí, y le di una sonrisa que se perfectamente que podría poner "duros" a todos en esta escuela- Ya veo que te gusto al idea ... ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Bella y ¿el tuyo?

-Edward, nena

-Ahora dime hacemos la "tarea"- Dios juro ¡Juro! que era lo que mas quería pero mi novio me estaba esperando y si no llegaba se ponía dramático y eso me "cagaba".

-Edward, es lo que mas quisiera, pero como te dije me esperan

-Segura que quieres irte en vez de probar mi grande "polla" bebe - y simulo embestirme- Miar que puedo hacerte feliz- y sin mas preámbulos estampo sus labios contra los míos, metió su lengua buscando penetrar mi boca, apretó mi trasero buscando acortar la inexistente distancia y de un tirón enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y gemí al sentir lo duro que estaba.

-Dios bella puedo sentir lo mojada que estas sin tocarte- puesto que no llevaba las bragas pude sentir como moje su pantalón y se sentía bien la tela rosando mi coño, sus manos empezaron a recorrerme y las dejo en mis pechos, desabrocho mi camisa, una vez abierta los masajeo y me arquee acto que uso para poder quitar el seguro de mi brasier, gemí audiblemente cuando sentí como su boca devoraba uno y con su mano atendía el otro, enrede mis dedos en su broncíneo cabello acercándolo mas a mis pechos, sentí como mordía uno de mis pezones definitivamente eso dejaría una marca.

Desabroche su camisa lo mas rápido que pude y el me ayudo a sacársela como lo imagine tenia un pecho de ¡infarto! que decía "5 horas diarias de GYM" empecé a bajar mis manos hacia su pantalón, delinee la "V"  
>que se le marcaba y sentí como se estremeció le desabroche el botón de su pantalón y lentamente empecé a bajarle el cierre cuando lo hice metí mi mano y los masajee por encima de este.<p>

-Bella- gruño

Pude sentir lo grande y duro que estaba, pedía a gritos ser liberado y así lo hice, rápidamente le quite el pantalón llevándome con este el bóxer, y ante mi vista quedo su enorme pene, desenrede mis pies de su cintura y me deslice, para quedar agacha, quede cara a cara con el, puse mis manos alrededor y enseguida sentí como se tensaba Edward, empecé a mover mis manos "arriba, abajo , arriba abajo" sin que lo esperara lo metí en mi boca le pase mi lengua para quitarle el semen que tenia en la punta.

-Sigue así nena- Levante mi vista para mirarle y vi que tenia el rostro contraído de placer

-¿Te gusta? - y bajo su vista para verme era la escena mas erótica, me estaba devorando su pene mientras lo observaba, lo mordisquee, lo succione sentí como se contraía y con una mano empecé apretar sus testículos, sentí como una mano se ponía en mi cabeza, era el marcándome el ritmo de la mamada.

-Amor... ya me vengo

De repente sentí como me jalaron de los cabellos, cuando me di cuenta estaba de nuevo enredada a Edward con su boca jugando con la mía.

-Quiero correrme en tu coñito cariño...

De una estocada entro en mi, y ¡Juro! que fue puta mente genial nuca nadie me había hecho vibrar así.

EdwardPOV.

Bella era una experta con esa boquita, nadie me había hecho una mamada así...  
>Ni que decir de su coño era putamente estrecho, le estaba dando duro y fuerte que creo que lo sentía hasta la garganta esta chica me excitaba de sobremanera, por cada estocada que le daba mordía su labio, y eso se veía erótico.<p>

Sentí como empezó a tensarse e hizo algo que no esperaba empezó a abrir y cerrar sus paredes haciendo mas difícil que mi pene entrara se sentía Jodida mente genial

-Mmm Ed... ya nene me vengo-

-Si nena córrete para mi

-Tu... conmigo... vente ah...

Sentí como explotaba y eso fue un indicio para mi pene ya que igual exploto en un delicioso y placentero orgasmo.

Enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, era algo raro, yo normalmente cuando follaba era eso nada mas, tenia mi orgasmo y listo cada quien para su casa "literalmente" pero con ella se sentía bien tenerla así, empecé a hacer círculos en su espalda y ella empezó a jugar con mis cabello.

Nos quedamos así un rato mas, pero luego reacciono o algo por que se quiso separar de mi pero al hacerlo no se fijo bien y se cayo la muy mensa.

-Ja ja

-No te rías imbécil ¡Ayúdame!

-Perdón, haber te ayudo - la agarre de sus manos y la lente era ligera como una pluma- ¿Te lastimaste?

-No - dijo sobándose una nalga

-Yo te puedo ayudar a sobarte

-No gracias- me dijo con los dientes apretados y una cara enojada

-¡Dios! si así te pones después de tener sexo, no quisiera ser tu novio- frunció el ceño

-No es eso, por si no te diste cuenta me caí

-Ya perdón ¿si?- me sonrió

-Ayúdame a buscar mi brasier no lo encuentro

-Bella ¿para que? no llevas bragas así que...- me calle y que me puso una miradita de querer asesinarme- Ok te ayudo.

Tardamos bastante buscándolo y nada, ya me había aburrido.

-Ed busca mas, ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Donde lo lanzaste?

-No lo ce bella normalmente cuando tengo sexo, no pongo en un cajón mi ropa para que no se pierda- le dije irónico

-¡No voy a salir sin brasier mi blusa es transparente y se me va ver todo, y seré todo lo que tu quieras, pero no ¡ Exhibicionista! eso solo las PUTAS- dijo algo enojada, triste y con un lindo pucherito ¿que fue eso? "lindo pucherito"

-Ya Bell mira te doy mi camisa pon-tela encima no se vera nada

-Pero ¿y tu? vas a andar por ahí exhibiéndote

-Ja ja no solo las "Putas" hacen eso- ni siquiera yo entendí lo que dije, pero los dos estallamos a carcajadas

- Ya..a jaja no enserio ¿que te pondrás?

-No te preocupes yo tengo una camisa en mi casillero, me exhibiré por un rato nada mas

-Gracias Ed

Empezó a abotonarse la camisa, y cuando termino se veía putamente sexy, con ella le cubría la falda así que parecía que solo traía la camisa, se veía sexy y tierna ¿Que? Dios debo alejarme de esta chica hace que diga puras pendejadas.

-Te ves sexy

-Gracias- se ruborizo ¿?

-Bella fue un placer conocerte

-Igual Edward, nos vemos - se me acerco y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, acerco sus labios y me beso.

Se fue alejando poco a poco bajando la intensidad del beso, se separo de mi y se encamino hacia la puerta antes de salir me dio una sonrisa sexy y me guiño un ojo.  
>-Bye nene<p>

Me quede ahí parado, una chica nunca me había impactado así.

.

AngiiePOV.

-Perdón- el dije a la persona que choque, caí sentada de popas con los libros esparcidos a mi alrededor, todo por el maldito lente de contacto que sentí que se me resbalaba y por tratar de acomodarme-lo ni siquiera me fije por donde caminaba.

-Lo siento nena ¿te lastime?- esa voz, no puede ser, yo lo conocía pero no puede ser el ¿cierto? levante mi vista para ver quien era la persona y si, era "el" mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

-No, yo no me fijaba por donde iba no tienes la culpa- le dije lo mas rápido que parece que me perseguía o algo, ¡genial! pensé sarcástica ahora pensara que soy hiperactiva o algo por hablar tan rápido.

-¿Angiie?, la amiga de Bells ¿cierto?- me recordaba, no lo puedo creer.

-Si, Hola Tony

-Hola haber te ayudo - ni siquiera se me había acordado que yo seguí en el piso tirada con los libros alrededor ¡Que tonta!, ayudo a levantarme y el contacto de su mano casi me desmayo, Vi que empezó a recoger mis libros, mientras yo me acomodaba el maldito lente, pero no podía y empecé a lagrimear.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que lloras?

-Oh no, es que no me puedo poner el lente de contacto- me sonrió

-haber te ayudo- se me acerco- te voy a soplar para que se sequen tus ojos ya que así no va a quedarse el lente- asentí, tenerlo tan cerca siempre fue mi sueño, pero lo tenia ahí frente a mi.. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Ya ¿Quedo bien?- parpadee varias veces, y si veía

-Si gracias Tony.

-Estas cambiada, te ves bien

-¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta, y a que se debe ese cambio- " A ti " pensé

-Algo nuevo en mi - genial Ángela algo mas estúpido no pudiste decir

-Pues me alegra, estas preciosa- me ruborice no podía creer que Tony Chaney me decía "preciosa"

-Gracias, bueno me tengo que ir

-Oh si toma- me dio los libros

-Nos vemos- me dio otra sonrisa, no me canso de verlas era taaan lindo.

-Te invito el sábado a una fiesta- fruncí el ceño ¿ me estaba invitando?- Es que mi grupo siempre hace una fiesta de Bienvenida o algo así, y como ya somos del mismo grupo puedes ir.

-Ok

-Puedo pasar por ti- sonreí- Digo si quieres

-¡Si! - casi grite, va pensar que estoy desesperada

-Dame tu número

-Préstame tu móvil- me lo dio, se lo apunte y entregue

-Bueno te llamo, de todos modos nos vemos aun en clases

-Nos vemos Tony- cuando pace por su lado me agarro del brazo y me dio un beso en al mejilla, me fui toda roja si era posible, Tony me beso, no en la boca pero algo es algo.

Bella tenia razón, ella me dijo que me hiciera un cambio de imagen, de echo ella personalmente me ayudo, me dijo que así Tony se fijaría en mi,... y podríamos follar me dio mucha risa cuando se desvió del tema ya que yo era Virgen...! Pero ella me dijo que si quería estar con Tony debería entrarle a todo y así lo haría

* * *

><p>Hola.!<p>

Aquí otro capitulo de esta historia perversa... jaja

un 1313 de Ed/Bells jaja ... espero les haya gustado comenten

Besos...


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_*-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a ala que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amantes, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses._

_¿Te atreves a entrar_

* * *

><p><p>

RosePOV.

-Mas rápido... fuerte Jane- Gemí sobre sus labios entre abiertos

Me encontraba en el baño, con solo la falda arremangada a la cintura, sentada en el tocador con Jane, y mis piernas enredadas alrededor de ella, Jane tampoco se quedaba atrás estaba en la misma situación que yo simplemente le cubría su faldita de tablones que llevaba.  
>Después del encuentro que tuvimos la otra vez me la pase de maravilla y ahora me picaba hacerlo con las mujeres, aunque hasta ahorita solo había probado con Jane.<p>

En este momento me encontraba con ella dándome duro con dos de sus dedos en mi centro y su pulgar haciendo espasmos en mi clítoris.

-Nena así ¿te gusta? rapidoo...

-¡Joder si! ...Sigue así nena, ya llego...

-Claro nena ahorita hacemos que llegues mas rápido- empezó a penetrarme rápido y duro, mientras con su boca atrapo uno de mis pechos y los empezó a morder, chupar, enredaba su lengua alrededor de mi pezón y eso me volvía loca, no lo aguante mas y explote.

-¡Janee...! - recosté mi espalda en el espejo, en su paso dejándolo empañado por el sudor de mi cuerpo, ¡pero me vale!, necesitaba descansar de tremendo orgasmo. Jane se encontraba todavía chupando mis pechos, como un bebe, acto que me estaba calentando otra vez.

-Mmm Jane paraa...- le dije entrecortada por la excitación - hayyy... Que ir a clases

-Nena .. no hay que ir- me decía con mis pechos todavía en su boca- El primer día no es muy importante- agarro mis caderas y me bajo del tocador, me sonrió antes de estampar sus labios rojos contra los míos, su lengua no tardo en adentrarse y se enredo con la mía, con su mano me acerco hacia ella, alce una pierna y la enrede en su cintura, empecé a jugar con esos pechos lindos que tiene masajeándolos y tirando de sus pezones.

-¿Te gusta? jane

-Si nena me encanta has aprendido muy bien .

-Es que tengo una buena maestra - la apreté un poco mas y nuestros pechos chocaron entre si acto que me excito de manera y al parecer a ella también ya que empezó a besarme de una manera mas demandante y caliente.

La tome de su trasero mientras lo masajeaba lentamente, empecé un vaivén de caderas buscando fricción, podía sentir como mi centro mojaba su vientre. Lleve una mano a su clítoris y comencé a masajearlo.

-Estas mojada Jane.- ronronee contra sus labios - ¿Es por mi?

-Aja - balbuceo mientras la penetraba con un dedo, y comenzaba a bombearla lenta y tortuosamente.

Ella no paraba de gemir incoherencias.

Me separe de sus labio y comencé a chuparles uno de sus pechos, mordía sus rosados pezones y le pasaba mi lengua alrededor de el, me jalo de los cabellos restregándome mas a sus pechos como si quisiera que me los comiera

-Rose que riicoo...

-¿Te gusta?- le dije mientras metía un segundo dedo en su centro

-Mmmm cariño, me encanta

Comencé a bombearle un poco mas rápido y mi pulgar aumento el ritmo hacia su clítoris

-Rose - gimió- mas rápido

-¿Más rápido amor?- decía mientras me llevaba el otro pecho a la boca

-Si ¡Mas rápido Joder!

-Nena entonces te lo daré mas rápido - Un ultimo dedo acompaño a los otros dos y comencé a embestirla mas rápido con estos mientras seguía chupando uno de sus pezones, con unas estocadas mas pude sentir como se tensaba y mis dedos empapadisimos por su liberación, me agarro de los cabellos separándome de sus pechos y estampo nuestros labios, me separe de ella para llevarme mis dedos a la boca y chuparlos

-Mierda Rose- y estampo de nuevo sus labios en los míos sintiendo su propio sabor en ellos, la forma en que comenzó a besarme podía volver a encenderme de nuevo, pero ya habíamos perdido dos clases.

Todo paso por que le dije a Jane que necesitaba un porro y me dijo que ella traía, nos dirigimos al baño del 3 piso de mujeres ¿por que? todos sabían que a este piso se venia a darse sus toques, fumarse un porro y principalmente follar, y Jane y yo hicimos de todo.

- Nena por mujeres como tu es que nos volvemos "bi"

-¿Que?- no entendí

- Si, Menuda Zorra, mira de que te gustaban las pollas, y ahora le tiras también al coño, es lo que te digo, por mujeres como tu, dedos, boca, pechos, lengua como la tuya merece la pena ser " bi o lesbi."

-Y eso es un cumplido o ¿que?

-Desde luego es un cumplido nena ósea que "me guata follar contigo"

-Igual a mi Jane- le dije sexy- Pero ya nos tenemos que ir

-Si, ya, ya ¿te ayudo a vestirte?

-¿Piensas ir a clases hoy, o no?- dije con una sonrisa picara

-Yo por mi no iría - Y se acerco de nuevo a besarme.

AlicePOV

Estábamos en clase de literatura, haciendo ¿no se que?, si, como se dan cuenta no estoy prestando atención, y ¡como lo voy a hacer! el sábado teníamos la primera de muchas fiestas en el "DepSex", tenia que ser genial e impresionar. Habían nuevos en mi salón y quería ser amigos te todos, así que, que mejor que una fiesta, un porro y alcohol para hacer amigos. Así que todo tenia que estar perfecto.

Cuando salí de mi ensoñación todos estaban recogiendo sus libros y yo me pare como si alguien me persiguiera y me puse al frete.

-¡CHICOS!- todos voltearon - El sábado hay una fiesta la primera de muchas ya saben "bienvenida a clases y eso" realmente eso no importa pero como ahora somos ¿desconocidos? si, algunos me gustaría que "Todos" vayan para conocernos.

-Eii nena y si voy puedo follar contigo, te quiero conocer íntimamente- Dios que directo, le iba decir una sarta de cosas cuando vi unos ojos posados en mi "Jasper".

-Puede ser- le di una sonrisa sexy

-Bueno nena ahí me tendrás

-Oye ¿Y habrá alcohol?- me pregunto una chica, era a la que sacaron en clase de filosofía.

-Si mucho, ¿que seria de una fiesta sin alcohol?- le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio y ¡así lo era!-¡Oh si! la fiesta es de ligas "solo para mujeres" ya saben "folla-bles"

-Ohh sii..!- escuche como todos los tíos coreaban y chiflaban  
>-Es todo, y si algunos chicos quieren ayudarme y eso, me seria muy útil. Bye<p>

.  
>-¡Alice! - no lo puedo creer es que este tío no entiende<br>-¿Que quieres Jasper?- le dije cuando vi que se posicionaba a lado mio.

-Yo te puedo ayudar con la fiesta

-Gracias, pero no

-Pe-ero si acabas de decir que necesitas ayuda-Touche

-Esta bien jasper, pero solo eso, ayudar no intentes nada conmigo ya te lo he dicho

-ok- me sonrió y se fue.

Di un largo suspiro, enserio que Jasper me gustaba, era muy lindo, caballeroso, mas que todos en esta escuela y era guapo, sexy y caliente, pero fue novio de María y según el código de las chicas no podíamos salir con los ex de tus amigas sin su permiso y la muy pendeja no me lo dio, Rose me dijo que la mandara a la mierda que si yo quería estar con Jasper que lo hiciera que ese código era estúpido, pero para mi no.

BellaPOV

-Mmmm... Alec - empece a gemir cuando sentí que dirigía su mano a mi entrepierna.

Cuando salí de ver a Edward, como me lo esperaba, Alec me estaba buscando y me dijo que por que andaba con la camisa de un hombre, yo simplemente me le acerque y empecé a darle besitos en el cuello y le dije que mi camisa se rompió y un chico muy amablemente me la presto. El no pregunto nada mas.  
>Después nos subimos al carro para que me trajera a casa y aquí estábamos enfrente de mi casa "Despidiéndonos" con un beso pero se empezó a tornar caliente, lo pare antes de que se diera cuenta que no llevaba tanga.<p>

-Alec, bebe enserio quisiera hacerlo contigo- me fui separado de el- pero si sale mi papa y si nos

ve, matara a tu amiguito y ya no podrás follar.

-Nena tengo ganas de enterrarme en ti- gemí

-Pues otro día por que si sucede lo que te dije lo único que podrás enterrarme será un dedo, nos vemos - le di un piquito y me baje del carro yendo rumbo hacia mi casa

-Hola papa- le dije cuando llegue al sofá donde se encontraba

-Hola hija ¿Como estuvo tu día de clases?

-Bien, nos pusieron otros compañeros

-Que bien ¿son amigables?

-Si muuyy amigables- le dije en doble sentido lo que paso con Edward pero mi papa no lo sabe.

-Bueno hija me voy - le vi con cara triste , mi papa nunca estaba en casa, no es que me importara mucho, bueno si, desde que la perra de mi madre nos abandono , mi padre se refugio en trabajo dejándome olvidada, aunque no lo culpo, la culpa es de Renee Dwyer ¡maldita perra.!  
>Casi no veo a mi papa, y en los fines de semana se la pasa en casa de sus amigos, yo creo que no le gusta estar mucho conmigo ya que le recuerdo a mama, maldita la hora en que me pareci a esa Perra.<p>

-Esta bien papi cuídate - le abrase

-Chao hija, háblale a una amiga para que venga y no estés sola ¿vale?

-Si - le medio sonreí, me quede ahí en el sofá absorta, hasta que escuche el sonido de un motor. "Se fue"

Me fui a dar una ducha, pensando en el encuentro que tuve con Edward, nunca un chico me había echo sentir así, no se tan, ¡agrr! no se que me pasa con este chico, que no puedo dejar de pensar en el.  
>Escuche como sonaba mi móvil, me envolví en una toalla y salí para contestar.<p>

-¿Alo?

-¡Bella!- era Angiie- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte ¿puedo ir a tu casa a quedarme hoy?

-Angiie sabes que eso no lo tienes que preguntar, ¿en cuanto tiempo llegas?

-En veinte.

-Te espero, besos - colgué, por lo menos no estaría sola.

Pedí unas pizzas, para que cenáramos, mientras sacaba los SKY que tenia escondido en la parte de taras de la nevera. Escuche que sonó el timbre y me dirigí a abrir

-Bella Swan - me dijo un chico guapo, Dios estaba para un polvo

-Si

-Son $120- levanto su vista y se me quedo embelesado viéndome

Levaba solo un boxer, y una blusa rosa de tirantes que me llegaba al ombligo y era sin bra.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Max

-Oh, bueno ¿ perdón cuanto me dijiste que era?

- $120

-¿Y no quieres propina?

-Eso es lo que usted desee dar

-Ok- me agache y estampe mis labios con los de el, que obviamente no tardo en corresponderme me quede sentada a horcajadas de el, y empecé a restregarme, necesitaba sexo y lo iba a conseguir de este chico.

-¿Bella?- Mierda, me separe del chico, y le pague " No tendría sexo hoy"

-Aquí tienes Adiós- Me miro con el ceño fruncido pero se fue

-Bella ¿que diablos hacías?

-Angiie el hecho de que seas virgen no significa que no tengas que saber que cuando dos personas estan calientes y restregándose como lo viste hace un segundo, es por que van a tener sexo rudo y fuerte.

-Eso lo ce - Vi que se sonrojaba-¿El de las pizzas? ¡Dios! Bella no cambias

-Sabes que no, pero así me quieres - le dije con una sonrisa

-Sabes que si

-Bueno Angiie sube a cambiarte ¿vale? mientras yo preparo las cosas, espérame en el cuarto.

-Ok

.  
>Después de acomodar de agarrar plato y vasos para la cena subí al cuarto.<p>

-Angiie y ¿que es so que me ibas a decir? - le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

-Bells amiga tu plan funciono- fruncí el ceño

-¿Mi plan? ¿Cual?

-Hay Bella el cambio de imagen - me decía todavía con una sonrisa en su cara, como no dije nada hablo- Tony.

¡Oh! si el plan, un día de las tantas platicas que he tenido con Angiie me dijo que le gustaba un chico, y me quede sorprendida cuando me dijo que era Tony, ¡menudo chico en el que se fija!, pero bueno era mi amiga y decidí ayudarle a un cambio de imagen, se lo presente y eso, pero Tony ni en cuenta con ella, Angiie es bonita nada mas que no sabia vestir y usaba unas gafas horribles, el día que se lo presente cuando llegamos a su casa se puso a llorar que por que un chico como Tony no se fijaría en ella, A mi me dio mucha pena así que decidí ayudarle y ella antes de que empezaran las clases, me hablo recordándome el "Cambio de imagen" así lo hicimos, y en efecto funciono.

-Enserio Ang ¡Eso es genial!- le dije feliz - ¿Pero como? cuenta cuanta- la inste

-Bueno bells pues me tropecé...- Angiie me empezó a relatar lo que le paso con el, pero no la termine de escuchar por que como un flash apareció ante mi la escena de Tony y yo en el baño...

"Si Tony que rica polla tienes,  
>¿Te gusta nena?<br>¡Si dame duro...!"

¡No lo puedo creer!.

- Escuchaste Bella me invito el sábado dijo que pasaría por mi.

-Genial- le dije algo ida

-Pero por que lo dices así Bells ¿No estas feliz?

-Claro que si, no seas tonta, es que me sorprendí mucho, Tony nuca pasa por las chicas, y las invita en plan de pareja y eso, así que tu llevas ventaja.

-Pero bueno tienes que ayudarme a verme muy sexy para el

-Claro cuentas conmigo

-Igual a como ligármelo y eso.

-Si yo te ayudo, ahora tengo sueño ¿podemos dormir?

-Claro Bells

Después de un rato, escuche como la respiración de Angiie se volvía acompasada se había quedado dormida, yo no podía, así que me pare y me fui al baño, enseguida entre,me resbale en la puerta quedando sentada en el piso, sin darme cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

¡Como fui capaz! Angiie es como mi hermana, le gusta Tony y me valió gorro cuando su pene estaba dentro mío, de verdad que era una maldita zorra, ella siempre ha estado apoyándome en todo, viene casi todas las noche a dormir a mi casa por que sabe que estoy "sola" después de todo no solo tengo el parecido físico de mi madre, si no que también soy una maldita perra.

¡No! No! ¡No!, no le puedo decir a Angie lo que hice, no lo haré, eso la destrozaría, seré una maldita egoísta por hacerlo, pero si no tengo a ella conmigo no me queda "nadie".

Sera como si nada paso, y de ahora en adelante ya no lo haría con Tony " Por mi, por Angiie y por el bien de nuestra amistad " eso me importa y vale mas que una "polla".

* * *

><p>Hola chicas..!<p>

Espero este capitulo les guste...

Y el lemmon de Rose y Jane les gusto es primera vez que hago uno asi ...

Asi que si quedo algo raro.. ya saben por que...

jeje

Gracias por poner esta historia en alertas, favoritos y eso, y por comentar...

Besos...


	8. Chapter 8

_-Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a ala que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amantes, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses._

_¿Te atreves a entrar?_

* * *

><p><span>TaniaPOV<span>

Empecé a sentir como entraban los rayos del sol por mi ventana y me… ¡Esperen! Yo no duermo del lado de la ventana ¿Cómo es que entraban los rayos del sol?, me pare enseguida dándome cuenta que estaba desnuda, con un cuerpo a lado mio y obviamente no en mi habitación, genial pensé irónica, no recuerdo lo que hice anoche .. Nuevamente.

Comencé a reírme como una loca, creo que ayer si me pase, podía sentir el toque que me di, fluyendo por mis venas todavía ja ja.

Gire a ver a mi acompañante de cama y me di cuenta que era Tyler, ¡oh! Ahora recuerdo después de que nos sacaran de clase, me dijo que si quería un toque y obvio yo no iba a negarme, nos venimos para su casa ya que dijo que no había nadie, creo que después no recuerdo, era obvio que tuvimos sexo, pero no me acuerdo quien sabe cuanto me abre puesto.

Me levante y me adentre a su baño para ducharme e irme a mi casa a cambiar para la escuela, sabia la que me espera al llegar Irina querrá matarme, me puse la misma ropa no me quedaba de otra. Salí del baño y vi que Tyler no se había despertado, y le deje una nota

"Gracias por el toque y el sexo" besos.  
>*Tania :D<p>

Salí de la casa y me envolví en la chaqueta que llevaba, la mañana estaba fresca y no estaba muy vestida que digamos, los tacones me empezaron a cansara asi que me los quite, total ya estaba cerca de la casa, y no importaba quien me viera, llegue a la puerta de mi casa y me agache a recoger la llave que ponemos debajo del tapete, entre y no se escuchaba ningún sonido, eso era raro a esta hora Irina debería estar haciendo el desayuno, subi hacia mi habitación y me sorprendió ver a Irina estaba recargada en el respaldo de mi cama y llorando.

-Iris- así le decía de cariño aunque ella lo detestaba- ¿Por qué lloras?- Se volteo a verme y me dedico una cálida sonrisa, de las que ella siempre tine para darme.

-Nada nena – me dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- vístete ¿vale? Tenemos nada mas media hora para llegar a la escuela- me dijo muy rápido, cuando ella hablaba rápido era por que estaba nerviosa, y ahora lo estaba.

-Irina – le llame antes de que saliera del cuarto, no ce por que pero se fue formando un nudo en mi garganta y no podía hablar, trague en seco y hable lo mas alto que pude -¿Y papá? – pero salió como un susurro.

Irina callo sentada de nuevo al piso y se puso a llorar, no me contesto, recuerdo una vez que Irina se puso así, esa vez fue porque mama nos abandono, y reaccione al darme cuenta de mis palabras, llegue hacia Irina y la abrace.

-Tani – me dijo en llanto- Papa..

-¿Nena que paso? Me estas espantando

-Se fue- me susurro

-¿Cómo que se fue?

-Toma léela- me entrego una carta.

De: Papá  
>Mis niñas, lo siento mucho pero ya no puedo, he decidido irme a vivir a otro lugar, el recuerdo de su madre no lo soporto, es mejor que me aleje antes de que haga o diga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme, sepan que las quiero mucho, estaré enviando un cheque cada quincena para sus gastos, aparte de que ustedes tienes sus tarjetas.<br>De verdad lo siento cuando me sienta mejor regresare.  
>Las quiero mucho.<p>

-Nena entiéndelo, lo de mama le dolió mucho, y no nos abandono ni nada por….

-¡Si nos abandono! "tomarse un tiempo" ahora así se le dice al abandono- rio irónicamente

-Kate tranquila, no mira le duele mucho que mamá nos haya dejado ¿no lo vez? El regresara, lo ce, yo confió en el –me acerque y la abrace, y empecé a tallarle la espalda

-Tú crees- me dijo como niña chiquita

-Si nena- me sonrió, a pesar de que Kate era mas grande que yo, era mas sensible, el que mi mamá nos abandonara fue un golpe duro para ella, para mi también pero al ver a mi papa y hermana destrozada tuve que tomar el papel de madura en estos casos y consolarlos a los dos, solo esperaba que mi papa regresara por que si no lo hacia era algo que no soportaría y ya no podría ser fuerte.

BellaPOV.

-Helloo..! –Íbamos cantando como locas la canción de Hello- Marting Solveig ft Dra, si Ángela y yo, nos dirigíamos hacia la escuela, ella estaba muy feliz ya que vería a Tony, esta mañana me levanto su grito de felicidad y todo se debía a un mensaje de Tony que decía:

"Te invito a comer ¿Puedes?  
>Besos. Tony<p>

Casi caigo de la cama cuando grito, me dijo que le ayudara a escoger su ropa ya que tenia que ser perfecta, le di un conjunto muy sexy era un short gastado y una blusa con manda caída en color negra y unos tacones de medio tobillo con correas, le puse un maquillaje entre oscuro pero ligero y dejamos su cabello suelto, se veía muy sexy, cuando se vistió vi que tenia un pircing ene el ombligo y que yo recuerde eso no lo llevaba cuando le pregunte me dijo que cuando se fue de vacaciones su prima le dijo que se hiciera uno ya que era sexy y a los chicos eso les encanaba y ella se lo hizo por Tony, le dije que un toque perfecto para ella.

Llegamos a la escuela cantando una canción de Pitbull a todo volumen nos bajamos de mi carro, era un mini Cooper ¡Me encantaba!, todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros y eso me encantaba, era significado de que era importante.

Tocaron el timbre y nos dirigimos al salón, de pronto sentí como unos brazos me rodearon la cintura, me voltee y le di un beso apasionado a mi novio, se lo debía ayer no pude tener sexo con el.

-Permiso- dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien, no me había fijado que nos encontrábamos tapando el camino de la entrada del salón.

-¡oh! Si Hola Edward – dijo Alec este nadamos le dio una sonrisa que por cierto era muy sexy, y se dirigió hacia su asiento, Alec me agarro de la mano y nos dirigió al de nosotros, cuando pasamos por el lugar de Edward sin que Alec se diera cuanta, saque mi lengua y la pase alrededor de mis labios acto que hizo que sonriera.

La clase era aburrida, aburrida y mas aburrida, así que decidí hacerla interesante, me voltee para ver a Alec pero al parecer el estaba muy atento a la clase, de echo TODOS los chicos, ¿Por qué? Si debo reconocerlo la profe era muy bonita y sexy, podría apostar a que ahorita todos estaban teniendo pensamientos con ella y no muy inocentes que digamos.

Dirigí mi mano hacia la pierna de Alec y el rápidamente volteo su mirada a mi, le sonreí y empecé a mover mas mi mano hacia su entrepierna, la sobe un rato por encima del pantalón, después desabroche el botón de su pantalón y me lleve la sorpresa de que no tenia bóxer asi que su pene salió erecto y duro, empecé a masturbarlo con una mano.

-Bella- gruño lo mas bajo que pudo Alec

-Relájate mi amor- Seguí con mi labor, cuando sentí que estaba a punto de llegar tire "accidentalmente" mi lápiz y me baja a recogerlo, cuando lo hice metí todo su pene en mi boca, y sacaba mi lengua, sentí como me agarraban de la cabeza y me marcaba el ritmo, no pudo aguantar mas y exploto, me trague todo su semen ya que no podía dejar que supieran que alguien acababa de correrse, me levante y cuando voltee hacia al lado de mi lugar vi que un chico me veía, así que tuve publico pensé, le sonreí e hice lo mismo que a Edward, pude ver como trago en seco, en eso sonó el timbre y salió disparo de este , ¡ups! Creo que alguien se había puesto feliz.

Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, pero yo tenia ganas de ir al baño a si que le dije a Alec pidiera por mi.

Cuando entre a baño escuche unos sollozos, sin inmutarme abrí la puerta del cubículo y vi que era Tania.

-Nena ¿Qué tienes?- ella no me contesto simplemente me abrazo y yo se lo devolví, nos quedamos un rato así hasta que se fue calmando se separo de mi y me dio una sonrisa.

-No le digas a Kate me viste llorando por favor

-No le diré, pero dime ¿Qué te pasa?-Soltó un largo suspiro

-Mi papa se fue

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que se fue?

-Esta muy triste por lo de mi mama, no lo supera Bella, yo lo entiendo creo que necesita tiempo, y mas que nada Kate tiene un gran parecido a ella así que a cada segundo la recuerda.

-No te preocupes nena vas a ver regresara

-Eso espero Bella por que- vi que querían salir lagrimas nuevamente- si no vuelve Kate no lo soportara y tampoco yo- y se soltó a llorar, Kate y Tania solo tenia a su padre su madre las abandono al igual que me paso a mi, creo que por eso éramos muy unidas.

AngiiePOV.

Gracias a Dios las clases ya habían terminado no pude ni prestar atención, estaba mas al pendiente de no hacer el ridículo al ir a comer hoy con Tony.

Salí hacia el estacionamiento ya que dijo que lo esperara ahí. Paso un rato y no llegaba estaba preocupada a lo mejor se había arrepentido de salir conmigo y…

-Hola, perdón por el retraso – me dijo una dulce voz lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír como una tonta.

-No importa

-¿Vamos?- me hizo un movimiento con su mano hacia el auto, al llegar me abrió la puerta del copiloto ¡Así o mas caballeroso! me subí, y depuse el entro al del copiloto.

-¿Te apetece McDonald?

-Si

El camino estuvo en silencio, me encontraba muy nerviosa, Bella me dijo que me mostrara segura, pero era casi imposible teniendo semejante bombón a mi lado.

-Llegamos- se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta, me ofreció su mano y yo gustosa la agarre, nos encaminamos así en el local con las manos juntas, cosa que no me molestaba.  
>Me dijo que apartare un lugar y el pedía, fui a la sección de atrás me puse en uno de los sillones de dos piezas. Después de un rato el llego con el pedido.<p>

-Bueno Angie cuanta algo sobre ti

-¿Cómo, que?

-Pues tu familia, amigos etc.

-Pues mi familia mm… afortunadamente mis padres están juntos, soy hija única y amigos pues prácticamente me llevo con todos los que eran de mi salón, mi mejor amiga es Bells creo que es todo ¿Y tu dime?

-Pues mis papas también están juntos, aunque presiento que no será por mucho tiempo- hice una mueca al escuchar eso- y también soy hijo único, amigos igual, soy muy social.

-Si lo ce – me miro extraño pero no dijo nada

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo mañana? – m soltó de repente

-mm si – le sonreí, no me pude aguantar tenia una duda así que pregunte- ¿Por qué me invitas a salir? Perdón si soy directa pero…

-No te preocupes, fácil Angiie, me gustas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, bien casi me atraganto con el refresco que estaba bebiendo en este momento

-Wow- reí- no me esperaba eso

-Y yo ¿Te gusto?

-Mmm. Si me gustas

-Que bien eso me alegra- vi como cogió una servilleta y se acerco a mi cara y limpio a un lado de mi labio ¡Que oso! Me había ensuciado como una niña chiquita.  
>Pasamos un rato hablando entre risas, y caricias, ya que me agarraba la mano de vez en cuando y la besaba.<p>

Todo paso rápido con Tony el tiempo volaba ¿Por qué no era así en las clases?.Ahorita nos encontrábamos en la entrada de mi casa.

-Gracias Tony, te veo mañana

-Claro – agarre la perilla de la puerta y la abrí cuando estaba apunto de salir, Tony me jalo del brazo y me dio beso en los labios. ¡Me quede sorprendida! Baje del auto y de la mano me despedí de el y se marcho, sote un largo suspiro, ¡Dios! Creo que estaba enamorada.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas aquí el siguiente capitulo de esta loca Historia...<p>

Adelantos del capitulo 9 en el blog (perfil)

Tengo otro fic...

desearia que se pasena leerlo, espeor les guste besos...

**Summary:** Intercambiando Vidas

Marie e Isabella no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba.  
>Marie una famosa modelo, cansada de ser acosada en su vida y de su "perfecto" novio.<br>Isabella feliz de ser quien es pero conocer a Edward Cullen es su sueño y sea como sea lo conseguirá.  
>¿Están en las vidas correctas?<p>


	9. Chapter 9

_-Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><em>High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a ala que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amantes, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses.<em>

_¿Te atreves a entrar?_

* * *

><p><span>BellaPOV.<span>

Era Jueves, ya casi terminaba la semana, cosa que esperaba pasara rápido, ansiaba por la fiesta que venía, por lo usual nunca había ido a una fiesta que organizaba Alice Cullen, pero por lo que escuchaba decían que eran buenas, y ese día esperaba tener mucho sexo.

Estaba buscando a Tony necesitaba hablar con él, tenía que dejarle en claro que con Angie no se podía jugar, era raro porque ella me dijo que se porto bien, ni le metió mano ni nada y eso era muy raro en Tony recuerdo que cuando salí con el la primera vez terminamos teniendo sexo de todas las maneras posibles que existen.

Sonreí cuando di con mi objetivo, ahí estaba Tony platicando con una chica que no conocía, este no cambia ya decía yo.

-Tony- le dije al llegar, la chica se me quedo viendo, y yo le seguí el juego.

-¿Que? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-Mmm no.. este nos vemos Tony- le dijo con una sonrisa "Pf"

-Si hasta luego Carmen- el otro no se queda atrás

-Tony necesito hablar contigo, se trata de Angela- dije seria

-Dime- se encogió de hombros

-De verdad quieres algo con ella, por que si solo la quieres para follártela, es mejor que te quedes esperando- se empezó a reír ¿que? pues a este que le pasa.

-Y desde cuando te importa a ¿quien me follo y a quien no? - me dijo algo arrogante

-Desde que esa persona es mi amiga-

-Bien- me dijo y se empezó a ir ¿Que?

-¿Donde vas? "Bien" esa es tu respuesta ¿te importa Angela o no?

-Si - y al parecer era verdad por que me lo dijo viéndome a los ojos y sin una pizca de gracia o algo estúpido en su cara.

-Te puedo decir algo- asintió- Mira si de verdad te importa, no la hagas sufrir, ella es diferente Tony, no es una zorra como a las que te follas y en esa me incluyo yo y por supuesto eso es algo que ya no pasara, ¿piensas intentar algo con ella?

-No lo se, es raro, nunca me haba importado una chica así- se paso la mano por la cara- si, tal vez llague a algo con ella.

-Bien se que lo que dices es verdad, y si no lo fuera y le haces daño, vas a conocer a Bella Swan, bueno nos vemos, tengo que ir a clase ya es tarde, ¿Vienes?

-Tengo que ir por unos papeles a la dirección

-¡Ah! ok te veo en clase.

.  
>Entre al salón para mi siguiente clase y vi que no había nadie, era raro pensé que llegaba tarde, solo había un chico, y era guapo, tenia un cuerpo de infarto, unos músculos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, como a mi me gustaba, me dirigí hacía el, y al parecer el se percato de que ya no estaba solo, levanto su mirada y ¡No puede ser! ¿Como no lo reconocí? era el chico que me vio cuando le hice la "mamada" a Alec.<p>

-Hola chica exhibicionista- me dijo con una sonrisa sexy, formándosele dos lindos hoyuelos en sus cachetes.

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa sexy- ¿ Te gusto el acto?

-Me encanto nena, pero me gustaría mas si tu me lo hicieras en ves de mostrármelo son otra persona- me decía, se veía tan sexy y controlador sentado en su silla y yo parada enfrente de el invulnerable, tenia ganas de tener sexo y yo creo que el me lo podía dar.

-Si quieres te puedo mostrar como lo hago- le dije sexy

-Si es lo que deseas nena- ¡Dios se oyeron tan bien esas palabras juntas "deseas nena"

-Claro- le dije como una niña buena, me acerque a me sente a horcajadas de el, este no perdió el tiempo y me atrapo con esos dos brazos fuertes y sexys que tiene, comenzó a besar mi cuello e hizo un recorrido hasta mi boca, el beso empezó suave y lento, nuca había besado así creo que ni con mi novio, era diferente, mas excitante, se sentía tan bien, sentí como sus manos empezaron a bagar por mi cadera hasta llegar a mis piernas que fácilmente descubrió, ya que llevaba falda de tablones ¡Si! era una adicta de estas faldas, habían dos razones:

-La primera me hacían ver putamente sexy.

-Las segunda era mas fácil de poner que un pantalón, aunque igual estaban los vestidos.

-La tercera y la mas importante en momentos como este era de fácil acceso a mi coño para tener sexo rico muy rico.

-Mmm- gemí cuando sentí como sus manos apretaron mis nalgas.

-¡Oh nena! tienes unas lindas nalgas- me dijo por encima de mis labios.

-Y no has visto mis tetas- le dije al oído coquetamente.

Este día iba a tener sexo muy bueno, pensé, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, y sentí como el removía mi tanga, para adentrar un dedo, solo pude gemir.

.

.

TonyPOV.

No se lo que me estaba pasando pero estar con Angie me hacia sentir bien. ¿Feliz?, si , feliz esa era la palabra, ella era diferente, lo supe desde la vez que me la presento Bella, puede que no me hubiera acercado a ella en ese entonces, lo físico me importa mucho, pero luego vi su cambio, y me di cuenta de la realidad, eso no importaba, ya que ella tiene algo "especial".  
>Había pasado la semana completa con ella, el martes la invite a comer, y fue lindo conocerla, ella tiene eso de chica tímida pero sexy, la mujer perfecta para mi.<br>El miércoles la invite a mi casa me salio una sonrisa involuntaria al recordarlo.

_**Flash back**_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
>-Traes un traje de baño- le dije con una sonrisa<p>

-¿Nadaremos?- me dijo algo rara

-Si tengo una piscina en la casa, y ademas es lo unico interesante que podemos hacer- le dije encogiendome de hombros.

-Buenop esta bien, te veo a las tres, Adios. se acerco indesisa a mi cara ¡Eso era lo que me gustaba de ella! Acorte la distancia y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te veo al rato- dije y ella se fue corrindo hacia el auto de Bella.

Llegua a mi casa, y como siempre no habia nadie, mis papas estaban trabajando o paseando por ahi con tal de no estar en el mismo lugar "juntos".

Prepare unos bocadillos para cuando Angiie llegara, al igual que unas aguas frescas, era esencial para la piscina, verifique que todo estuviera perfecto, y cuando vi que así era subí a mi cuarto por un bañador, estaba terminando de ponérmelo cuando sonó el timbre, sonreí como un tonto.

-Hola – le dije cuando abrí la puerta, le hice una ademan con mi mano para que pasara, estaba vestida muy linda con un short playero y una blusa de tirantes, llevaba un bolso, en lo que imagino traía ropa para cambiarse.

-Hola- me contesto ella

-Hice unos bocadillos, el baño esta arriba a la derecha, por si lo necesitas, o si no espérame en la piscina. Ahorita llevo todo yo, ¿vale?

-Si- simplemente respondió

Puse todo lo que prepare en una bandeja y me dirigí hacia la piscina cuando llegue ella estaba quitándose la blusa de tirantes, quedando solo con su con su traje de baño, se percato de mi presencia y se sonrojo.

Yo simplemente me acerque y me senté ene una de las tumbonas, observándole, termino de quitarse el short y lo guardo en su bolso.

-¿Lista? – Ella simplemente asintió- Entonces entremos, me dirigí hacia la piscina, pero me detuve al ver que Angiie no me seguía -¿Qué pasa? – pregunte

-Es que…- jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

-Dime, que no te de pena- le dije despreocupado, para alentarla a hablar.

-Dios...- susurro- No se nadar- me dijo toda roja, y yo simplemente pude sonreír

-No te preocupes te puedo abrazar – le dije picaron

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Sonreí como un tonto de nuevo, ese día la habíamos pasado genial, ella de verdad no sabia nadar y la cargue, así anduvimos todo el tiempo fue algo raro por que nunca se me paso el tener sexo con ella , si hubiera sido otra chica no lo hubiera pensando dos veces teniendo ese lindo bikini.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, esta vez si me tarde en actualizar, pero siempre hay un motivo.<p>

Mi word se cancelo y saben que sin eso no se puede hacer nada en FF.

Subo desde un cibercafé, pero todo lo que sea por ustedes, las actualizaciones por el momento ( que consigo Word) serán los domingos y los miércoles subo adelantos en el blog (esta en mi perfil).

Creo que es todo, espero les guste este capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios.

Otra cosa, sus reviews no los he podido contestar, por "x o Y" pero ya lo are, los tomo en cuenta creanme.

Besos.

Monii ;)


	10. Chapter 10

_High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a ala que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amantes, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses._

_¿Te atreves a entrar?_

* * *

><p><em>-Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:<em>

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p>BellaPOV.<p>

-Mmm si bebe- Gemía como loca, ¡juro por el sexo! que nunca había sentido unos dedos tan geniales, este chico sabía lo que hacia, pero no le llegaba totalmente a Edward ¿Que digo? por que comparaba los dedos de el, con los de Edward, algo andaba mal, pero por eso ya me preocuparía después, tal vez cuando terminara de follar con este chico.

Estaba siendo follada por los dedos de este chico, el cual por cierto no sabia su nombre, pero en fin luego le preguntaría lo que importaba aquí y ahora, es que tenia mucha experiencia en el sexo por como manejaba la situación, ya que solo me encontraba con la falda de tablones arremangada a mi cintura y mi demás ropa regadas alrededor nuestro, tenia metido unos de mis pechos en su boca, saboreándolo como si fuera un rico dulce, a lo que yo solamente podía arquear la espalda de tanto placer.

-Mmm si bebe, chúpalos nene - con una mano lo agarre de la cabeza y empecé a empujarlo mas a mis pechos, el sacaba su lengua y la paseaba al rededor de mi pezón, se sentía putamente genial, dirigí mis manos hacia su pantalón, para liberar a su amigo que es lo que me generaría mas placer aun, desabroche su pantalón y adentre mi mano en este, me lleve una sorpresa al ver que no llevaba bóxer, tenia a su amigo al desnudo en mi mano, se me dibujo una sonrisa sexy en la cara, comencé a sobar su pene cosa que al parecer le gusto ya que se volvió un poco mas frenético al chupara mis pechos, seguí con mi trabajo empezando a aumentar la velocidad de mis manos, separe su boca de mis pechos y me baje de el, me puse a hincadas quedando frente a frente con su pene, sin mas preámbulos lo metí en mi boca y comencé a darle una mamada que todo chico desearía lo chupaba como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Oh! nena... que boquita tienes - sonreí, comencé a pasar mi lengua alrededor de su pene, cada vez que lo chupaba sentía que crecía mas llamando a su próxima liberación, me jalo del cabello sacándome el pene de la boca, fue tan rápido que solo pude reaccionar cuando sentí como su enorme pene ya me había penetrado en mi apretado coño, no se como cambiaron los roles estaba sentada en la silla de piernas abiertas, con el dándome duro.

-Oh si bebe... mas duro nene - enrede mis piernas alrededor de el.

-¿Lo quieres mas duro?- y me dio una estocada que sentí que me pudo llegar hasta la garganta, me tuve que agarrar fuertemente de la mesa que estaba tras mío quedando en una posición algo rara.

-Mmmm ¡si! ¡Si! - gemía como loca, comencé a moverme, sincronizándonos con las estocadas, podía sentir mi orgasmo avisándome.

-Nena me vengo...

-Mmm si, me corro nene... - Solo sentí cuando exploto en mi, eso fue lo que hizo que mi orgasmo llegara, fue muy fuerte, caí totalmente rendida y el quedo recostado en mi estomago.

-Definitivamente de tu culo a tus tetas prefiero a tu coño- me dijo con una sonrisa sexy, yo solo pude reírme.

-Sabes casi siempre se el nombre de los chicos que me follan, ¿como te llamas? - levanto su cabeza de mis estomago y volvió a darme esa sonrisa que hacía que se le marcaran sus dos lindos hoyuelos en los cachetes.

-Me llamo Emmett y ¿tu linda? -

-Bella - dije simplemente

-Bueno bella fue un placer conocerte - Se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, yo hice lo mismo los dos teníamos una sonrisa tonta en la cara que definía "acabo de tener sexo y uno muy bueno" , una vez vestidos agarre mi mochila y me dispuse a salir del salón cuando me encontraba en la puerta Emmett me habló.

-Bella, se me olvidaba decirte que el profesor me dijo que mandara a los chicos al auditor ya que ahí seria la clase- dijo todo eso riendo, mi cara no tenia precio, primero confusión, picardía y después estalle en risas.

- Gracias - conteste con una sonrisa - creo - Obviamente la clase ya habría acabado así que me dispuse ir a la cafetería.

-Y fue un placer conocerte- comenzó a acercarse a mi y cuando menos lo espere me estaba besando con tanta devoción, nos separamos por falta de aire- Espero se vuelva a repetir - Dijo sobre mis labios, yo simplemente le di una sonrisa sexy y salí del salón.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo va de una sugerencia <strong>Vanity 96... ;)<strong>

Bueno chicas antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa, no morí andaba de parranda jaja ntc.

En fin eh tenido problemas personales entre ostras cosas, espero entiendan ..

Aquí les dejo este capitulo, lo se, es muy corto, pero les prometo que el otro viene largo..

Les quiero agradecer a todas ustedes chicas por leerme:

**Yaritziita9**

**Vanity96**

**MagaCullen94**

**Serenitysey**

**Irenecullen17**

**LittleAliceCullen**

**Mabelmz**

**Lowrense**

**Kristal Rathbone**

**FerHdePattinson**

Gracias, por adherirme en favoritos, por dejar un comentario y si me agregaste a Face igual (hablenme chicas yo soy un poco despistada y no las ubico ;)..)

Bueno besitos..

Comenten.


	11. Chapter 11

_-Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_*-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a ala que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amantes, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses._

_¿Te atreves a entrar_

* * *

><p><strong>AngiiPOV <strong>

Llegue corriendo al auditor ya que la clase seria ahí "aburrido" pensé.

-Buenos días profesor, puedo pasar- la clase todavía no comenzaba, ya que faltaban varios alumnos, entre esos Tony, suspire el solo pensar en el, pero enseguida me puse roja al recordar que paso ayer en su casa.

-Adelante señorita, tome asiento- me saco de mis pensamientos el profesor, me senté en los lugares de atrás y saque una libreta para tomar apuntes, tenia clavada mi vista en la entrada esperando el momento en que Tony entrara.

_**Flash Back**_

-Dios- susurre- No se nadar – dije toda ruborizada por la pena, es que ¿como no se lo dije desde un principio? A si, ya recuerdo pensé que si lo hacia cancelaria nuestra cita y yo no quería eso, sentía su mirada de el puesta en mi, yo me encontraba con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes te puedo abrazar- me dijo con una sonrisa, no quería que el hiciera eso, me pondría nerviosa, pero cuando menos lo espere me cargo al estilo novia saltando al agua, yo lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a su cuello y gritar.

Estuvimos todo el rato en la piscina, Tony era muy lindo siempre estuvo pendiente de mi, Salí por unos bocadillos ya que moría de hambre, me acerque al borde y me senté mientras observaba como Tony nadaba, todavía me ruborizaba el verlo así casi desnudo.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez? – Pregunto con una sonrisa, yo solamente agache la cabeza apenada, sentí como se acercaba y alzaba mi barbilla – es broma Angii, ¿sabes? – Dijo mirándome a los ojos- a mi si me gusta lo que veo – sentía que me desmayaba de la pena o no se que, nunca pensé que un chico como Tony se fijara en mi y ahora me decía que le gustaba mi cuerpo, lo mire y le sonreí.

_**Fin de Flash Back**__  
><em>

-A que se debe ese rubor en tu cara- di un salto al escuchar esa voz que desde ya es el dueño de mis sueños, levante mi mirada y ahí estaba ese para de ojos azules mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa sexy en su cara.

-Mmm no nada... Solo pensaba - susurre lo ultimo, bajando la cabeza, que al momento era levantada por Tony.

-Espero que sea en mi- me ruborice al instante, a lo que el solamente rió- era broma Angii - simplemente pude esbozar una sonrisa ya que no tenia palabras y dudaba que si hablaba dijera algo coherente - Bueno puedo sentarme- pregunto señalando el lugar a lado mío, en el cual se encontraba mi bolso asentado, el que por supuesto rápidamente quite.

-Listo, siéntate - le inste - y ¿como estas?- pregunte buscando una manera para romper el silencio.

-Bien, Más que bien - sonrió

-Oh- fue mi gran respuesta - me alegro- me apresure a decir. _¿Por que estará feliz? sera por lo de ayer _debatía conmigo misma internamente,_ espero que si_, no podía esperara a que la fiesta llegara, tenia que ir de compras con bella ese día tenia si o si impresionarlo.

-Tony - fui sacada de mis pensamientos al escuchar una voz femenina hablándole a Mi compañero de a lado.

-Jane, Hola ¿como has estado? - le pregunto muy sonriente

-Ya sabes la misma "mierda" de siempre - rieron untos - pero tu ¿como has estado? - acto seguido tomo lugar a lado de el ¡Agh! que frustración.

-Pues bien -sonrió- ¿iras a la fiesta de bienvenida?

-Estas de broma, eso no se pregunta, es mas que obvio que iré, mas si pasa lo que paso el semestre pasado - dijo mordiendo su labio inferior. ¿Que habrá pasado en esa fiesta? fue mi pregunta sin respuesta.

-Siento decepcionarte, creo que esta vez no participo- dijo seriamente Tony

-¿Que? ¡Por que? - dijo atónita mirando a Tony - Le dejaras a Edward todo el paquete esta vez, aparte Rosalie Hale entro al mundo - lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando, ¿entro al mundo? tenia tantas preguntas ¡De que hablaban! ¿Edward?

**-**¡Woha! no te creo

-Cuando te he mentido - contesto como si fuera algo muy obvio.

-¡Va que mal! que no participare - se encogió de hombros- espero se diviertan aunque no creo que puedan hacerlo sin mi - dijo riendo, acto seguido Jane le acompaño-

-Serás egocéntrico, y de que va que no participes ¡he! - decía golpeando un hombro de forma juguetona.

-Chismosita- reían mientras el le agarraba los cachetes y le movía la cara de un lado a otro- no te diré- le dijo rápidamente mientras soltaba sus cachetes y ella se los sobaba, ahora que me daba cuenta la chica era muy bonita, tenia unos ojos azules como los de Tony era blanca de piel era ¡Dios! era muy linda! enseguida hizo que mi autoestima bajara, ella era un tipo perfecto de chica para él, lo que yo no, me dieron unas ganas inmensa de llorar ¡Que boba!

-Como odio que hagas eso ¡Tonto! - le miro seria- sabes que me dirás ¿verdad?- el simplemente asintió con una sonrisa- por eso te quiero - le abrazo efusiva mente mientras dejaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla. ¡Ouch! eso fue un golpe bajo, hasta se tenían confianza y la cosa.

-Si Jane, como digas ¿también lo hago? - contesto riendo, se madura Angela y sal de esa burbuja de amor, me dije a mi misma, me pare para salir de clase, pediría un pase de enferma o algo.

-¡Oye!- contesto riendo, y después escuche las risas de los dos, Tony ni se inmuto de que me fui ya que me había dado la espalda para hablar con su futura novia, pero bueno a el que le importaba si me iba o ¿no?

Salí del auditor con la escusa tonta de que me sentía mal y necesitaba ir al baño, el profesor no dudo en dejarme ir, decidí ir al tercer piso no quería ver a nadie por ahora y ese era un buen lugar.

**TonyPOV**  
><strong><br>**  
>Estábamos tomando la clase pero yo no estaba concentrado en nada ni siquiera me di cuenta a que hora empezó, lo que quería era que terminara. ¿Donde habrá ido Angii? fui un tonto la deje de un lado cuando me puse a hablar con Jane, es que ¡agh!<p>

-Tony ¿sucede algo?

-¿ha? nada - Jane no insistió.

Al fin pensé cuando termino la clase, agarre mis cosas como pude y comencé a buscara a Angii en todos los lugares salones, cafetería, baños, jardín y nada ¿se habría ido su casa?, le marque a su celular por décima vez y nuevamente no me contesto.

-Vamos Angii contesta - iba mirando por todos los lugares, para ver si la encontraba.

-Hola - rieron del otro lado-

-¿Angii? ¿Donde estas?

-¡Tony! -grito ¿riendo? - ven aquí ven..

-¿Donde Angii? no te entiendo ¿que haces?- mas risas

-Volando ven conmigo- ¿colgó? salí corriendo hacia el tercer piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas ! <strong>

**regrese no es una alucinación jajaja**

**Bueno el capi lo tengo desde ayer en el blog.. apenas me dio tiesmpor de subirlo ahora aqui, espero la sigana**

**apesar de que he tardado en publicar y como dije (para las que leen mi otro fic I.V) solo publicare fines de semana ya que le trabajo no me deja mas seguido .. u.u**

** bueno beso chao.-las quier y un beso (:**

**Comenten ^^ recuerden que es mi paga ..**


	12. Chapter 12

_-Los personajes son de la señora a la que adoramos por haber tenido tan excelente idea de crearlos:_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_-Este fic es rated M (contenido sexual muy alto, y vocabulario) (+18)_

* * *

><p><em>High Twilight, una escuela preparatoria, a ala que acuden alumnos no muy comunes… todos son amigos, enemigos, compañeros, amantes, pero nadie va precisamente a estudiar: Sexo, Drogas y Alcohol, son sus intereses.<em>

_¿Te atreves a entrar?_

* * *

><p><strong>AngiiePOV<strong>

Corte la llamada.

No se para que me llamaba haciéndose el preocupado de mi Bah.! ¡Que le den, a el y a su tonta amiga! No se ni como llegue al ¿tercer piso? si, creo que era ese famoso tercer piso donde según tenia entendido la gente follaba, fumaba, se drogaba y seria mucha mas fácil decir lo que no hacían, lo único que sabia en este momento es que nunca me había sentido mejor en mi "jodida vida" si, aunque no lo crean mi vida era eso, tenia unos padres encantadores, pero eso no me iba a conseguir a chicos guapos que siquiera me miraran o quisieran tener sexo conmigo, eso estuvo mas que claro el día de la piscina en casa de Tony que no me deseo como muchos de aquí desean a bella hasta con una túnica puesta, yo escogí un traje de baño que antes ni siquiera hubiera pensado en ponerme y lo hice, ¿que paso? NADA, así de sencillo.

-¿Como te sientes Angie? - escuche la voz de Rosalie a lo que sonreí.

-No se ni como me siento, no tengo palabras para describirlo- comencé a girar en círculos, cuando me detuve de golpe frente al espejo y me mire, ahí estaba yo Ángela vestida de una manera que, antes no me pasaba por la cabeza todo con tal de llegar a parecer un intento de chica sexy, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios pero al mismo tiempo unas gruesas lagrimas se derramaban por mi cara.

-¿Estas bien Angie? - No alcance a reaccionar cuando sentí un tirón en mi brazo y de ahí nada, todo se volvió negro.

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, no pude hacer mas que quejarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me quede paralizada viendo a Tony a lado mío.

-MM... Si - musite lo mas bajo que pude que hasta ni yo misma me oí.

- Me alegra - me sonrió, no sabia que hacer pocos recuerdos se venían a mi cabeza y entre esos ninguno estaba de como llegue a su casa de Tony y estábamos en su cuarto mas específicamente en su cama, por mas que intentaba nada aparecía.

-Esto..- jugaba con mis manos nerviosa- tengo que irme- me pare rápidamente de su cama o eso intente para largarme de aquí pero unas manos me lo impidieron jalan dome del brazo haciendo que quedara recostada de nuevo y a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Por que hiciste eso Angie? - me miro con una expresión dolida en sus ojos.

-No te importa, soy lo suficientemente grande de hacer lo que me plazca- acto seguido me voltee del otro lado de la cama dándole la espalada, pero no me dio tiempo ni de acomodarme cuando sentí un tirón en mi espalda volviéndome a poner en la misma posición que me encontraba actualmente-

-Si me importa Angie, me importas tú, es que...- no deje que terminara de hablar cuando explote.

-¡Que te importo y un pepino! ¿Sabes por que lo hice? - suspire- para olvidarme de todo, de la poca cosa que soy para ti, del intento de chica sexy y segura que intente ser para ti to es ¡por ti! ¿y de que me sirvió? ¡dime de que me sirvió!- no vi en que momento me incline quedando a su altura, ya que solo era cociente de que le estaba golpeando el pecho con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿dime? - le mire a los ojos- de nada por que tu simplemente no me deseas- susurre lo ultimo rendida y sintiéndome la mujer mas patética del mundo, sin esperarme lo que vino, sin poder reaccionar a nada, tenia unos labios sobre los míos besándome como nunca nadie lo había hecho ¡Tony me estaba besando!

Lo único que pude hacer fue pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarle, besarle como si mi vida dependiera de ello y así seria de ahora en adelante Tony seria mi vida a pesar del daño que me hiciera siempre seria el ¿masoquismo? no lo creo, para mi es amor.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas lento, acompasando nuestras respiraciones para así detenernos quedando con las frentes pegadas, una sonrisa boba aprecio en mi cara.

-Nunca mas vuelvas a hacer eso Ángela, si lo haces solo pensare que no te hago bien y por mas que me duela tendré que alejarme de ti- todo esto me lo decía mirándome fijamente con una expresión en su rostro que no supe identificar.

-Perdón estaba muy dolida, no quiero, no puedo permitir que te alejes de mi Tony- lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas que creo que hasta lo estaba ahogando, pero no me importo no podía dejar que se fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>EdwardPOV.<strong>

No vi ni que rápido paso la semana estando ya en sábado el día de la GRAN fiesta como la pequeña duende decía, sabia que estaría mas que fenomenal, esas fiestas no eran para nada normales, bueno por lo menos para mi y los que me rodeaban con Tony siempre hacíamos que valiera la pena y esta no iba a ser la excepción o eso esperaba ya que hace poco me lo encontré y el muy tarado parece estar pretendiendo a una chica y al parecer es "enserio" y ante eso no podíamos hacer nada, cuando Tony se enamoraba trataba de alejarse de su pasado, eso paso una vez cuando en su vida entro Michelle una chica hermosa de rizos perfectos, dejo a Tony con el corazón roto, la muy perra trato de acostarse conmigo y yo podría ser un playboy y todo, pero Tony era como mi hermano no así como Emmett pero tenia un cariño diferente el era mi Bro' y nunca podría hacerle eso, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que choque contra alguien.

-Serás estúpido- una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al ver de quien se trataba.

-Perdón bellita- le dije con una sonrisa picara ayudándola a ponerse de pie.- Bueno ¿y como has estado? - me quede pensando por que rayos pregunte eso, y creo que ella pensó lo mismo ya que se carcajeo.

-No sabes ni que preguntarme ¿verdad? bueno yo te voy a comentar algo por que quiero, ¿te acuerdas de tu camisa?- asentí, con una sonrisa ella se acerco a mi oído- todos los días duermo con ella pensando en lo bien que la pasamos y me pongo tan _caliente-_¡putas madres! eso me puso duro como nunca era increíble lo que esta chica podía hacerme, me aclare la garganta-

-¿Y llevas algo debajo? - ella solo negó con su maldita sonrisa sexy.- ¿Donde vives nena?

-Jajaja Edward eres único- me dio un beso de pico y se fue negando, me dejo atónito de una cosa estaba seguro, le haría una visita sorpresa a esa nena linda, sonreí para mis adentros.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo que espero disfruten, se que las abandono mucho, pero como dije nunca dejare la historia así sea que tarde mucho.<p>

Las quiero gracias por sus comentarios, y espero sigan disfrutando tanto esta historia así como lo hago yo al escribirla.

Besos & saludos.

Monii.

En el siguiente Cap. sabrán mas de los juegos entre Edward y Tony pero me imagino que ya saben..


End file.
